Inocencia de sangre
by Misaki-chan2
Summary: la vida de Lenalee cambio desde que el la salvo de morir , aun asi, ese extraño muchacho Ingles, le resultaba extrañamente aterrador,y le inspiraba desconfianza ¿que misterios trae con sigo el extraño nuevo exorcista? ¿esconde un secerto mucho mayo?
1. Chapter 1

**Konichiwa, soy Misaki-chan2 de nuevo y esta es mi 3 historia que escribo se que debería estar escribiendo el tercer episodio de "Allen-chan Y Lenalee-kun", prometo que lo continuare, pero me urge publicar esto, tuve una revelación, lo que están a punto de leer yo lo vi en un sueño, fue corto, y le aumente algunas partes, espero que les agrade, por favor, no duden en comentar sobre las cosas que les agrada o no, como ya saben, los personajes son que presento a continuación son de mano de un maestra del anime y manga: Katsura Hoshino (en verdad se lo agradezco XD) sin más que añadir, ahí va el Fic **

"_**En un desván oscuro, tenebroso y sucio, morí un día y muero todas las noches **_

_**Pienso que acabo de perder la fe en este momento  
>si no tengo fe ya no creo en dios ni en el infierno<br>si no creo en el infierno ya no tengo miedo  
>y si ya no tengo miedo soy capaz de cualquier cosa<strong>_

_**no me ames, y no lo intentes porque solo soy blanco como la nieve pero frío como el hielo''  
>Romperé la noche gritando tu nombre.<br>Yo soy el vampiro poseído, y bajo el don de la inmortalidad, vuelvo de entre las cenizas para dar  
>caza a todo mortal...<strong>_

_**"deseaba ser libre, pero no hallaba lugar para posar mis alas, ahora te tengo a ti como isla de bohemios entre los infiernos"**_

_**Mírame sin miedo a lo que puedas ver  
>Aun siendo extraño no te hare daño.<strong>_

_**Toma mi mano y el viento hará una canción  
>con el fuego eterno que sellara nuestro amor. <strong>_

_**Toma mi sangre, mézclala y bébela,  
>quémala, arden la llama<br>pues solo así podrás adorarme.  
>Y haz lo que digo porque esta es mi ley,<br>no me creas, experimenta  
>bebe, pues no hay otro remedio<br>**__**Bebe de mi y vivirás para siempre..." **_

_**-quien busca la verdad, merece el castigo de encontrarla  
>-La realidad tiene unos labios que besan a muerte.<br>"Y si en la noche ven "algo" por la ventana, no se preocupen: porque los vampiros existen"**___

_**LIBRO PRIMERO Inocencia de Sangre **_

_**CAPITULO 1: primer encuentro con la muerte  
><strong>_

No hacía mucho tiempo que se había mudado a Italia, quizá fue su actitud sospechosa lo que me llamo la atención , era eso o las misteriosas circunstancias en que lo conocí, era extraño para ser alguien completamente común, no me cabía en la cabeza que alguien simplemente perfecto, pudiera existir en este mundo, que pudiera cruzarse en mi camino.

Sí, creo que fue eso, su apariencia, Allen Walker era simplemente perfecto, su resplandeciente cabellera plateada, me hacia recordar al resplandor protector de la luna llena que contemplo todas las noches en mi balcón, sus ojos azules me hacia recordar el cielo, que se extiende en cima del bosque de santa Elena en donde mi hermano me llevaba a jugar de niña, y en donde muchas veces me perdía, para luego ser encontrada durmiendo bajo un árbol.

Y su voz, su voz aterciopelada, que me hacia voltear precipitadamente, cuando la escuchaba tras de mí. Aun así, con todo eso, Allen aun seguía pareciéndome extraño.

"_Aunque yo me lleve la luz del día será la oscura noche quien cerrara mis ojos…"  
><em>

Fue en el desayuno, de una mañana fría, en donde me entere de que el vendría, la mañana estaba horrible, era uno de esos días en donde levantarse de la cama era el más grande error que podías haber hecho,

-¿Allen Walker? – pregunte al oír su nombre por primera vez, en el comedor, al parecer casi todos en la orden ya estaban enterados del nuevo integrante que se acoplaría en nuestra gran familia

-si, vendrá esta mañana, espero, -me respondió mi hermano asomándose a la gran mesa y pescando un pan con margarina , al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba a mi lado- es discípulo del general Cross – añadió- me llego una carta de él pidiendo que lo reciba sin chitar , bueno, la verdad no me sorprendió mucho que enviara la carta pero tenía las esperanzas que viniera a la orden , ya hasta se me olvido como es su rostro – concluyo, echándose azúcar a mi taza de café

-con que un discípulo del general Cross- añadí con la vista fija en la pared , pero la mente deambulando por algún lado- hace mucho que el general Cross no elige discípulo, no desde aquel incidente, ha de ser alguien muy especial , ¿Qué decía la carta hermano?, ¿Cómo es él?

-no te hagas ilusiones Lenalee- respondió el – te tendrás que conformar con verlo en persona, en la carta solo decía que se pasearía por aquí un muchacho, y que lo recibiera, porque venía de parte suya

Baya , que decepción fue esa, solo me quedaba esperar, a verlo por primera vez, pero , a diferencia de los otros, no me sentía nada ansiosa, es decir, no es la primera vez que alguien se integra a la orden, no había por qué hacer tamaño escándalo, el único aparte de mi que no se mostraba tan emocionado era Kanda, el solo se dedicaba a sentarse en silencio a tomar su desayuno y crear un aura negativa para que nadie se acerque ,mi desayuno no fue para nada emocionante, ya me había acostumbrado a los días en la orden, mi hermano, estaba aquí, con migo, y no había que temer , me levante pesadamente de la mesa mientras entregaba los trastes sucios al cocinero

-no era necesario hacerlo Lenalee- replico el

-no es molestia, es lo menos que puedo hacer por brindarme el alimento más importante del día

Di media vuelta y me retire rápidamente, poco a poco, una sensación desconocida invadió hasta el último rincón de mi cuerpo, era extraño, nunca me había sentido así, no sé que sea esa sensación, poco a poco la alegría se volvió un presentimiento, como si algo dentro de mi me alertara de algo

De pronto como algo imprevisto, sin que yo misma la hubiera traído a mi mente, apareció una escena corta de mi largo sueño de anoche, un sueño fuera de lo normal que logro estremecerme el alma. la luna estaba en lo alto del cielo obscuro, la luna roja de la muerte miraba burlonamente , mire a mi alrededor , no había nadie , de pronto siento una mano gélida tocando mi hombro, giro bruscamente y observo la figura fantasmal de alguien asomándose de entre las sombras , no le vi la cara , no pude hacerlo, la noche lo cubría para que no lo pudiera reconocer, aun así, yo sentía que ya lo había visto antes , que ya formaba parte de mi vida, sabía todo de él , incluso que escondía un secreto , el cual ya estaba enterada, pero quería escucharlo de sus labios, su mano dejo mi hombro y toco mi rostro , aunque no podía verle , la poca luz existente me revelaba la increíble belleza de aquel ser, poco a poco se acercaba a mi rostro me dio un beso en la mejilla y bajo la mirada hacia mi cuello sus dedos de hielo tocaron mi piel ,pero lejos de estremecerme me alegraba sentirlo cerca de mí , sus labios se aproximaban mas , y cuando estaban a escasos centímetros , cuando casi ya los sentía , … me desperté .

En toda mi vida jamás había tenido esa clase de sueño, jamás había experimentado un inmenso amor mesclado con temor a morir, sabía que mi vida dependía de él, estaba a su merced.

Moví la cabeza alejando aquellas ideas de mi mente. No había por qué alarmarse, solo se trataba de un sueño, no significaba nada, la verdadera pesadilla es la que se vive día a día, viendo la muerte pasar tan cerca de nosotros, aguantando el dolor que sentimos al perder a alguien cercano en manos de un akuma sediento de vidas , y tragarnos el orgullo cada vez que perdemos una batalla y llegábamos con las manos vacías, pero todo ese dolor no se comparaba en lo más mínimo con aquel sentimiento de frustración que sentíamos todos al saber que el "demonio" , el Conde del milenio , aun seguía con vida , burlándose de nuestros esfuerzos , por ahora. Lo haríamos por todas las lagrimas que derramamos en su nombre, por nuestra sangre que mancho en más de una ocasión la tierra muerta de una ciudad abandonada cuyos habitantes habían perecido desconociendo el motivo por que lo hacían , lo haríamos por el pasado doloroso que todos los exorcistas , sin distinción , compartíamos , un pasado que pudo ser ideal, que pudo ser perfecto ,sin dolor, sin lagrimas, con una familia que nos brindara amor , que supiera que nosotros existimos , pero eso no es nuestro pasado, nuestras vidas anteriores están muy lejos de haber sido ideal, y todo gracias a él, quien no conforme con arruinar nuestro pasado, desea con todas las fuerzas de su corazón matar nuestro futuro.

Apure un poco más el paso, en medio camino me encontré con Rose, se me hacía muy extraño encontrarle sin su hermana gemela, lo único que las diferenciaban era que una era patosa y la otra un ogro. Todo lo demás igual pelo y ojos negros.

Rosé se acerco a mí, a pesar de estar lastimada , lucia muy bien, de hecho hace dos días la enfermera le saco el yeso de su brazo, por lo que estaba más que lista para empezar a trabajar.

-Buenos días Lenalee – me dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Buenos días – respondí gustosa – te ves muy contenta, a pesar del clima

-sí, bueno, hoy regresa mi hermana, y ya deseo que me vea totalmente recuperada, estoy segura que se va a alegrar

-eso está claro – respondí –... A propósito – le dije – feliz cumpleaños

Rosé puso cara de sorprendida

- ¿Te acordaste?

-¿Cómo olvidarme? , es tu primer cumpleaños en el orden, tuyo y el de Zuzón, es muy importante para todos nosotros

-si… te lo agradezco Lenalee, eres muy amable, pero quisiera pedirte un favor… uno muy especial

-lo que digas –replique

-bueno,… yo quisiera regalarle algo a mi hermana, y ya que no tenemos nada que hacer hoy, desearía que tú me acompañaras, claro… si no es mucha molestia

-no, no lo es, te acompaño

-¡genial!

No perdimos mas el tiempo y salimos a hacer las compras. no puedo describir con palabras la felicidad que nos invadió en el momento en que pusimos un pie fuera de la orden, ahí afuera, el aire golpeaba nuestras mejilla, y eso nos hiso sentirnos bien , era agradable pasear con mi mejor amiga, era agradable ver personas felices en cada esquina en donde volteaba, niños jugando en las aceras, sin preocupaciones , viviendo su infancia , desconociendo los peligros del exterior y refugiados en su propio mundo , su pequeño paraíso , Rosé les dirigió una mirada maternal cuando pasaron corriendo a su costado , uno de ellos tropezó con migo , pero lo sostuve antes de que tocara el suelo

-te atrape – le dije cogiéndolo con cuidado - ¿te has hecho daño?

El pequeño, posiblemente de la edad de Adam (no era mayor de 11 año) asintió con una sonrisa, su pequeñas mejillas se sonrojaron y con un rápido "gracias señorita" se unió a otros niños que lo esperaban doblando las calle.

-es lindo ¿no te parece? –dijo Rosé cuando estuvimos a 1 metro de distancia

-sí, es lindo, me recordó a Adam,

-el debería estar así, ¿no te parece? –dijo Rosé dándose cuenta de que hablaba realmente – ser un niño, jugar con amigos que no sean exorcistas , tener una madre , y no ver akumas casi todos los días

-Adam es como nuestro hermano menor, y es parte de nuestra familia Rosé, sé que no podemos remplazar a su verdadera familia biológica, pero al menos intentamos ser hermanos para él, nos ve como modelos a seguir, y eso es lo importante

-lo importante es que él se sienta seguro, como en casa,

-exacto -le dije

Después de recorrer un sin número de tiendas, entramos a una casa de antigüedades total mente adorable, vendían de todo, desde jarrones simples hasta joyas exóticas, fue divertido. a si que dejamos los juegos a un lado y nos dedicamos a hacer lo que teníamos que hacer , ella se fue a la sección Joyas y yo a la de vestidos y estatuillas , había buenos prospectos para un posible regalo , tenía que encontrar algo que le gustara , y que apreciara , pero que sobre todo no se cansara de ver. busque y busque y encontré las cosas más extrañas , Zapatos con tacones inmensos , que dicho sea de paso eran mala idea luego vi un par de guantes de satén, otra mala idea, con lo descuidada que es de seguro los usaría 2 o 3 veces y luego los tiraría en su closet , pero como un milagro , divise un espejo de plata con detalles exquisitos, estaba segura de que a ella le encantaría, me sentí alegre de mi Azaña y corrí a buscar a Rosé para saber que había conseguido ella , la encontré en la entrada , lista para pagar.

-¿Qué encontraste? – me pregunto ella

-un espejo de plata – le respondí enseñándolo ¿te parece que está bien?

-¡oh!- es precioso, se nota que la conoces,

-¿y tú que conseguiste? – pregunte notando que traía algo en sus manos

-es un crucifijo, se parece mucho a el que usaba mama, a Zuzón le gustaba aquel así que quise regalarle el de ella , fíjate bien – me dijo entregándome el pequeño colgante – tiene una dedicatoria

Extendí la mano y ella me lo alcanzo, en la parte de atrás del colgante en forma de crucifijo, tenia impreso la palabra "esperanza", seguido de las siglas "N, D, P" y al final estaba el nombre de Rosé

-¿"N, D, P"? , ¿Qué significa eso?

Rosé lanzo una sonrisa

-Nunca Debe Perderse, original, ¿no lo crees r?

-original,… muy original y hermoso además

Después de pagar salimos a la calle, cuando estuvimos a 3 metros de distancia Rosé se dirigió a mi

-es lindo salir de compras ¿no te parece? , es como si te olvidaras de todo

-sí, yo también siento eso, y mas con todo el ajetreo que hay en la orden en estos momentos, ya sabes, por el nuevo miembro

-cierto, el nuevo miembro, me pregunto cómo será…. ¿Tienes alguna idea?

-no, para nada ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-bueno... Supongo que será porque, tu hermano es el supervisor, y la carta estaba dirigida para él, contando el hecho que tu eres su asistente… ¿deseas que continúe?

-desilusiónate, en la carta no había nada de descripciones, solo se sabe que es un chico, y que estará ahí en cualquier momento

-¿solo eso? Vamos, ¿no le preguntaste algo más?

-no, no me interesa averiguar, después de todo, lo conoceremos tarde o temprano ¿para qué ponerse ansiosa? No es la primera vez que vemos un nuevo, será divertido averiguar cuánto dura

-hablas como si este trabajo fuera el peor de todos

-podría ser así, pero no me refiero a eso, me refiero a mi hermano, ya lo conoces, sabes cómo se comporta con un nuevo, recuerda lo que paso la última vez con Nicholas cuando trataba de hacerle una prueba de sangre , lo persiguió por toda la orden con una aguja tamaño gigante ,

-si, como olvidarlo, si se escondió en mi habitación, para su desgracia Zuzón estaba ahí

-si –dije recordando la escena y lanzando una sonrisa-recibió doble masacre esa vez

-espero que Lavi se encuentre bien

Lanzamos una sonrisa y doblamos la calle

-¿quieres oír algo en verdad interesante? , pues déjame decirte que el nuevo es discípulo del General Cross

Rose puso cara de extrañeza, y sorpresa

-¡oh r! Eso no puede ser, creí que el general Cross no tomaba discípulos, al menos eso es lo que dicen los rumores, ya sabes, por lo que le pasó al último, era su mejor aprendiz, y pues lo que le hiso,… fue un golpe duro para el

-sí, todos pensamos que así seria, me sorprendió cuando supe que ese tal Allen Walker era su aprendiz

-debe ser especial

-muy especial –concluí

Luego de aquella pequeña charla decidimos dejar al nuevo de lado y empezamos a conversar de trivialidades, ropa , zapatos , peinados, temas de conversación de chicas normales , aun así, en mi cabeza aun retumbaba aquel misterioso nombre … "Allen Walker" , una extraña curiosidad mesclada con ansiedad me recorría todo el cuerpo, Rosé seguía hablando pero yo ya no le prestaba demasiada atención , mi mente bajaba por cualquier lado, por la orden obscura en aquellos negros días , en donde el dolor y la nostalgia se manifestaba en cada día , el dolor y la nostalgia que todavía no habíamos asimilado, la tristeza por haber perdido una vida magnifica con muestras familias, saber que aquel tétrico lugar seria nuestro hogar quien sabe por cuánto tiempo , y el dolor que nos recorría el cuerpo, hasta hacernos gritar, y apretar los puños , sentir que tus músculos te castigan, sin razón alguna , y saber que a nadie le importabas …. Solo eras un arma, uno más entre pocos. Me consuela saber que no éramos muchos los que sufrimos al principio , y digo que me consuela por qué no soportaría saber que compartí mi suerte con otros, fuimos pocos, los ignorados, en el principio de los tiempos negros, éramos yo e Irene , las únicas sobrevivientes , las únicas que pudieron vivir para contarlo, ambas observábamos a un sin número de niños ingresar , pero que ya no volvían a salir, el temor que sentíamos en aquellos tiempos era enorme … y éramos tan pequeñas … tan frágiles e ignorantes , poco a poco el gran salón que albergaba más de 500 niños fue disminuyendo, hasta que solo quedamos las dos ,fue entonces que se dieron cuenta que nosotras éramos las únicas , que teníamos "el don" , creíamos que las cosas mejorarían entonces … pero fue mucho peor , si , fueron días muy crudos aquellos, pero gracias a Dios que se terminaron , ahora el presente era otro, ya nadie pasaría lo que nosotras dos pasamos, Aunque Irene tratara de olvidarlo, era claro que no podía, me acuerdo que en una ocasión, cuando nos mandaron a las dos a una misión , le pregunte si se acordaba de algo de nuestra negra vida , ella movió la cabeza como si esa parte obscura de nuestro pasado nunca hubiera existido , como si todo se tratara de una pesadilla escabrosa , sus anteojos se empañaron un poco pero siguió ocultando la mirada , el viento movía su cola de caballo baja , era claro que ella trataba de olvidarlo, yo lo intento hasta ahora pero eso es algo imposible , ¿cómo olvidar las veces en las que nos apretábamos las manos para hacer que el dolor fuera menos intenso?, ¿Cómo olvidar las veces que ambas llorábamos en silencio recordando a nuestras familias a lo lejos? , ella había cambiado un poco desde entonces , de ser una niña callada y tímida , se volvió una chica un poco seria parecida a Kanda (motivo por lo cual los molestaban cuando los mandaban a una misión juntos) valiente hasta lo increíble , fuerte (tanto en lo físico como en espíritu) y aunque ella tratara de negarlo, también tenía un lado tierno , aquella noche en la que ella se doblego un poco, recuerdo que se despertó agitada , sudando y con lagrimas en los ojos , estaba un poco alterada

-"te encuentras bien Irene"

-si, solo tuve ese sueño otra vez , ya sabes , en el que estamos tu y yo, y llorábamos de dolor hasta más no poder , pero tranquila , todo era un sueño … eso nunca paso

-paso… Irene… esas escenas de tus sueños las vivimos una vez

-Eso nunca paso Lenalee –dijo ella – vuélvete a dormir"

El sonido de los transeúntes me saco de mis reflexiones, cuando me di cuenta, Rose ya estaba en el otro lado de la calle, moviendo la mano para que la siguiese, lo icé mecánicamente, sin ni siquiera ser consciente de mis movimientos, como si mis pies estuviesen decidiendo por qué camino yo iba a ir, de pronto solo recuerdo ver el rostro aterrado de Rosé, gritando con todas sus fuerzas:

_-¡CUIDADO LENALEE! _

Entonces reaccione en ese preciso momento y note que estaba en medio de la pista y que dos carruajes enormes venían hacia mí, eran enormes en verdad , el conductor estaba tratando de controlar los encabritados caballos que se habían asustado por los gritos de Rosé, las bestias estaban tan peligrosamente cerca de mí que no pude salir de la impresión, mis piernas se quedaron plantadas , ni siquiera pude activar mi arma anti akuma para salir de ahí , todo sucedió tan lento y tan rápido, a la vez , siempre creí que mi muerte seria en el campo de batalla dando mis últimas fuerzas para sobrevivir, pero esto era más que ridículo , moriría de una manera estúpida y dolorosa a la vez, siendo aplastada por dos carruajes a toda marcha ( si es que los caballos no me aplastan primero) cerré los ojos , bueno, ya sabía que moriría tarde o temprano ,con el poco tiempo que me quedaba trate de rescatar el regalo de Zuzón , no se lanzarlo a un lado para que no se destrozara con mi cuerpo, o acurrucarlo entre mis ropas (espero que a Zuzón no le moleste las manchas de sangre ), bah , ya nada importaba , fue bueno mientras duro ,apreté los puños , pensé en mi hermano

De repente Algo me empujo con fuerza, pero no desde las direcciones que esperaba , inmediatamente antes de oír el estridente crujido que se produjo con aquel choque , que ocasiono que los dos carruajes se plegaran como acordeones , sentí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza , como si hubiera impactado con algo muy duro, pero afortunadamente no perdí la conciencia, mi cuerpo estaba algo adolorido pero podía sentir mis extremidades , aun así el peligro seguía rondando, estaba claro que la muerte quería llevarse a alguien ese día, los conductores habían salido disparados por diestra y siniestra , los caballos habían salido corriendo a todo galope , dos de ellos bañados en sangre, una carnicería total, y eso no era nada comparado con lo que se venía , la parte frontal de uno de los carruajes se rompió saliendo disparado hacia mí, era un gran pedazo de manera que buscaba hacerme añicos, fue en ese momento en que me percate de que había alguien a mi lado , me aferro a él con un brazo, mientras que con el otro sostuvo el pedazo de manera , con tal fuerza que la partió por la mitad , destruyéndola y mandando los pequeños pedazos por todos los lados, otro pedazo más grande se acercaba hacia nosotros , esta vez el se coloco en el medio tan rápido que solo pude ver una imagen borrosa moviéndose de un lado a otro, su duro cuerpo destruyo también este pedazo , y fue entonces que todo se detuvo .

Reino el silencio por algunos segundos antes de que todo el mundo se conmocionara, pude oír los gritos de Rosé mesclados con los de las demás personas, había una gran polvareda, nadie podía distinguir si estábamos vivos o no, era increíble la repentina locura que se desato a continuación, no obstante en medio de los gritos, solo pude oír una voz.

-¿te encuentras bien? –escuche, era una voz muy diferente a cualquiera que había oído antes, eran una voz que sonaban como campanillas celestiales, lo que me hacía dudar si estaba viva o no

-sí, replique sintiendo algo de dolor en la cabeza al mismo tiempo que trataba de levantarme, me costó hacerlo, las piernas no me respondían, pero luego de un rato ya no fue problema

-no me lo creo, te has dado un gran porrazo

Levante la vista y lo vi, era el ser más hermoso que puede existir en este mundo, ni siquiera sabía si era real o no , tenían los ojos mas azules que había visto , tan azules como el cielo despejado, como un manantial en los cuales deseaba sumergirme , sus cabellos plateados , contrastaban con la palidez de su rostro que parecía tallado por la misma mano de Dios , además de que una extraña marca , opacaba , algo su ojo izquierdo , afortunadamente sus mechones plateados lo cubrían no parecía mayor, su rostro rebosaba juventud, calcule su posible edad, no debía pasar de 16, ni debía bajar de 14 , pero tanta perfección, me causo extrañeza, era alguien fuera de lo común, ¿Cómo demonios me empujo tamaña distancia sin que nadie lo viera? Eso, sin contar la increíble fuerza que poseía, destruyo 2 pedazos colosales de lo que un día fueron carruajes, con sus brazos y espalda, sin ni siquiera recibir rasguño alguno, al contrario, el estaba más fresco que una lechuga, preguntando si yo estaba bien, ¡JA! ¿Y me lo pregunta a mi?, yo que he enfrentado criaturas endemoniadas y peligrosas de las que el ignora, este chico es extraño.

-¿Quién eres tú?, ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

-¿Qué cosa?

-destrozar los carruajes usando solo tus manos, sin recibir daño ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Esquivo la mirada como si estuviera incomodo con mi actitud, resoplo levemente mientras sus ojos chocaron de nuevo con los míos

-oye, no sé de lo que estás hablando, te golpeaste la cabeza con fuerza, es natural que estés conmocionada…

-¡no estoy conmocionada…! , ¡Yo sé muy bien lo que vi!, tú destrozaste los carruajes usando solo tus manos ¿Qué demonios eres?

-vaya, estas peor de lo que creí,

Por el amor de todos los ángeles, el estaba a punto de sacar una parte de mi que yo desconocía, mi enojo empezabas a relucir, no, yo no estaba en Shock, yo sabía muy bien lo que vi, escuche la voz de la gemela quien corría hacia donde nos encontrábamos, en cuanto me vio, me abrazo tan fuerte que me corto la respiración.

-¡no sabes cómo me asustaste ! –Dijo ella con su rostro pálido de preocupación –por un momento creí…. O ni siquiera puedo pensarlo

-estoy bien – le dije soltándome ligeramente – no me paso nada…. gracias a el

Lo mire a los ojos pero él seguía algo indiferente , actuando como si nada hubiera pasado, dando a entender que todo lo ocurrido fue cosa de mi imaginación, y sin embargo no era así, resople, no valía la pena seguir pasando por esto, ya todo había quedado en el pasado, después de todo, el me había salvado la vida , y debía de demostrar agradecimiento, aunque no confiara en el , me alegraba el saber que aquel sujeto peligroso se iría y nunca más cruzaríamos caminos , forcé una sonrisa mientras le decía

-gracias, en serio, te lo debo

-no fue nada –respondió sin mirarme –a propósito, se te callo esto –y del fondo de su abrigo, saco el regalo de Zuzón que yo guardaba celosamente, pero… ¿Cómo lo hiso? … yo creí que… oh, esto sí que era raro, me lo entrego a la mano mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa –si que eres extraña, valoras eso más que tu propia vida, ¿para quién es?, ¿tu novio?

Me sonroje abruptamente y agache la cabeza rotundamente apenada, mientras que apretaba los puños con fuerza, muy bien eso era más que suficiente, lo que tenia de perfecto, lo tenia de atrevido…atrevidamente peligroso…. Mala combinación

-no…. No te interesa,

-tienes razón, no es de mi incumbencia, disculpe si les quite tiempo señoritas, es hora que me retire – avanzo unos cuantos pasos antes de detenerse y girar rápidamente a la dirección de Rosé

-por cierto-dijo mirando a Rosé –te recomiendo que la dejes descansar, se ha golpeado la cabeza y... es posible… que tenga alucinaciones o que diga cosa incoherentes, no te asustes si pasa eso… es algo... natural

Rosé asintió mientras me sujeto del brazo , se despidió cortésmente y me jalo en dirección a casa , al medio metro de distancia gire la cabeza para velo alejarse , pero desapareció sin dejar rastro, me asuste, pero no le dije nada a mi amiga , la pobre estaba asustada se notaba a leguas que estaba conmocionada , tenía miedo, miedo de que le cuente a mi hermano lo sucedido, no sé qué haría si él se enterase de que estuve a punto de morir atropellada , seguro que ya no me dejaba salir el resto de mi vida , salvo para las misiones bajo estricta vigilancia , pero eso era lo que menos me preocupaba , lo que me asustaba era la idea de lo cerca que estuve de morir sin hacer nada por evitarlo, no sé porque , pero tenía el presentimiento que si el accidente no acababa con mi vida , alguien lo haría , un temblor empezó a recorrer mi cuerpo , como si la mano de la muerte hubiera tocado mi hombro, hubiera penetrado mi alma , Rosé sintió mi temblor , se detuvo en seco y me miro a los ojos , aun lucia exaltada

-¿te encuentras bien? –Me dijo –estas temblando

-si, no te preocupes, solo… tengo frio… ya se hiso algo tarde Rosé, volvamos pronto a casa

Rosé se tranquilizo, algo, me lanzo una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que me susurraba:

-no te preocupes, no se lo diré a Komui, no quiero que nos regañes, ¿te imaginas el sermón que nos daría? , bueno es probable que a ti te lo pase, pero a mi, no,

Sonreí, estuve a punto de contarle mi sospechas sobre el extraño, pero no deseaba volverla a preocupar, no tenía importancia, una frustración increíble se apodero de mi, ¿Cómo demonios deje que se escapara? Podía haber gritado a los 4 vientos lo que el hiso y obligarlo a que lo explique, pero no lo hice, no me dio tiempo de hacerlo, me deje atrapar por él y desconocí todo a mi alrededor, desperdicie la oportunidad, y lo peor de todo es que nunca más lo volveré a ver, y la curiosidad que me carcome el alma se iría conmigo a la tumba, pero por alguna razón que desconozco, no me podía quitar aquella mirada de la mente, sus ojos azules, no podía despegar sus rostro de mi cabeza , no podía olvidar el sonido de su voz, un sonido que se asemejaba al canto de las aves en primavera, una voz, seductora que me hacia estremecer , una voz misteriosa y peligrosa, nunca había sentido fascinación por alguien y me inquietaba que ahora sea así, mi instinto y mi razón me gritaban que me alegara lo más rápido de él, pero mi corazón se puso de pena cuando lo vio alejarse … desaparecer misteriosamente, estaba confundida ¿a quién obedecer? bah, ya no importaba, ahora veíamos la orden cerca de nosotras, muy pronto todo quedara en el pasado, y aquella experiencia que viví solo la veré en mis sueños, y solo volvería a ver a aquel muchacho en mis pesadillas , las más obscuras . Maldición, debí haber hecho caso a mi instinto, nunca debí haberme levantado de la cama.

"_**En vano tratas de encontrar un rayo de luz en mi grisácea alma… en vano tratas de hallar motivo a tu temor, ¿Qué no es obvio pequeña humana?, ese motivo… soy yo" **_

"**¿Qué les pareció?, este es solo el primer capítulo del primer libro que pienso subir, ya que decidí hacerlo en una trilogía a la que llame, "vampiros e Inocencias", ¡Si! Sangre, vampiros, amor y exorcistas todo en un Fic, le añadí nuevos protagonistas, envíen comentarios , porfis , porfis , si tienen alguna idea para esta historia , se los agradecería bastante , SAYONARA , Y SIGAN SINTONISANDO EL PROXIMO CAPITULO , POR ESTA MISMA PAGINA XD **


	2. invitado inesperado

_**CAPITULO 2: invitado inesperado **_

Llegamos a la orden en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, me sentí bien al ver la enorme puerta a corta distancia de nosotras, ya no veía las horas de que el día acabase e irme a la cama, había vivido demasiada experiencias en un solo día de lo que puedo soportar toda mi vida (teniendo en cuenta que soy exorcista)solo quería ver a Lavi y a Zuzón, darle su regalo, conocer al nuevo y olvidar que este día sucedió, no quería hablar con nadie, no quería levantar sospechas de nada, puede que no se note, pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo de mi , tiemblo de miedo, tiemblo porque vi de cerca la belleza de la muerte.

Una vez que ingresamos Adam nos recibió con una gran .el veía en nosotros la familia que a él le hubiera gustado tener, pero, y era más que obvio , que al que le tenía un poco mas de cariño, era a Nicholas , ellos había venido juntos a la orden hace 3 años , y aparte del físico , ojos verdes y cabello rubio ondulado .tenían algo más en común , ambos eran discípulos de la misma maestra , la general , y estuvieron bajo su tutela los últimos 5 años , se entrenaron prácticamente como hermanos y fueron víctimas de el mismo pasado obscuro , Adam no habla mucho de ello y Nicholas solo refiere que su único familiar con lazos sanguíneos , murió cuando el tenia 7 años , luego de eso lo llevaron a un orfanato y siempre se la pasaba en hogares adoptivos por mal comportamiento , ya que por razones desconocidas no duraba ni un año con una familia , volviendo a Adam , , que escondía su tristeza bajo la careta de la alegría .era conocido por uno nombre bastante peculiar en la orden , el mismo Kanda se lo puso después de haber vuelto de una misión hace más o menos año y medio , Adam era muy extraño para ser un niño común, a menudo era travieso y alegre no obstante también tenía un carácter conservador muy maduro , era como si otra persona viviera dentro de él no obstante en pleno campo de batalla , cuando la masacre reina en todo lado , es conocido como _**"shinigami"**_ … el dios de la muerte ,(Kanda nunca nos dijo por que le puso ese nombre, pero luego yo me daría cuenta de el verdadero motivo) en ese preciso instante, deja al niño a un lado y el hombre que está dentro del despierta demasiado pronto, y haciendo alusión a su nombre no deja ni un solo akuma en pie ,su rostro tierno toma una expresión sombría y vacía , como si no tuviera vida, o como si escondiera algo en lo más profundo de su ser, Adam podía ser cruel, un asesino de akumas sin escrúpulos, cuyos ojos fríos te llegan a congelar el alma , pero tan bien se comportaba como todo un niño normal y eso a veces nos confundía , algo, no obstante había algo extraño en el aparte de su doble carácter , Adam nunca llora, nadie le ha visto derramar una lagrima en su vida , incluso Nicholas que es como su hermano, por más triste que lo veamos , por más doloroso que sea el momento, el solo baja la cabeza y se queda en completo silencio _**"los shinigamis nunca lloramos **_**"** es lo único que suele decir para justificar su falta de tristeza . Una vez le pregunte el por qué de esa actitud _"__**alguien me dijo que las lagrimas solo son para los cobardes", "yo podre ser alguien sin sentimientos, pero prefiero eso que ser un cobarde sentimentalista", solo puedo ser yo mismo en el campo de batalla , cuando estoy seguro que todos ustedes están a salvo, solo puede defenderlos actuando como un dios, el dios de la muerte"**_respondió__al mismo tiempo que pronunciaba aquellas frías palabras cargadas de tantas emociones y vivencias se retiro en profundo silencio , solo ahí pude darme cuenta que el escondía mucho más de lo que mostraba , y esa fue la única vez que el me confió algo intimo, luego de esa pequeña confesión , el volvió a comportarse de manera inocente, pero solo yo sabía que eso no era lo que él en verdad sentía _,_fue entonces que me propuse a curar el alma de Adam a no permitir que use esa mascara, por qué en el fondo yo sabía que la verdadera careta era esa que no le permitía expresar sus emociones , me daban ganas de sacudirlo y decirle que era normal llorar, era normal tener miedo, reír , apenarse , era normal todo aquello, pero no lo hice , desperdicie el momento, pero esa era mi misión más importante, y yo nunca abandono una misión . 

-Lenalee! –grito el –Lenalee… Rosé, volvieron, volvieron, las extrañe… mucho

-hola– dijo Rosé desordenándole la cabellera cariñosamente, -¿te has portado bien?

-si…. Por ahora…

-bueno – le dije sacando un dulce de mi bolcillo y entregándoselo – aléjate de el laboratorio de Komui, en serio hazlo, ya sabes lo que le paso a Paris, André y Lavi la última vez que jugaron ahí, mi hermanos los uso como conejillos de indias, no pueden ni estar a 20 pasos de distancia de ahí, sin que salgan gritando como niñas

Adam hiso caso omiso de nuestras palabras (como siempre), cogió el dulce con gran avidez y se lo metió a la boca. Pero, luego abrió los ojos enormemente como si se hubiera acordado de algo, soltó el dulce y empezó a tirarle de la manga a Rosé mientras decía en tono de voz elevado:

-¡pero qué cabeza hueca tengo! , ¡Se me olvido decírselos! , vengan, vengan, ya vino, ya vino, no hay tiempo que perder,

No habíamos comprendido muy bien de que se trataba eso, ¿Quién había llegado?, ¿sería a caso Allen Walker? , el ahora había empezado a hablar pero casi no se le entendía bien por la paleta que tenía en la boca, cuando estuvimos a pocos pasos de la sala de estar, Rosé freno en seco, mientras que decía

-¿Por qué la prisa? ¿Quién rayos llego?

Adam se saco la paleta de la boca mientras que pronunciaba tan claramente como el agua

-tu hermana

Ella corrió a abrir la puerta y encontró a su hermana y a Lavi quienes habían acabado de llegar de su misión

-buenas tardes, ¿nos han extrañado?

-bastante – respondí – bienvenidos a casa

Pero en ese preciso momento, entro mi hermano con un gran pastel, seguido de él equipo técnico que no paraban de darles felicitaciones a las hermanas

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! – Dijo mi hermano- me encantan los cumpleaños, puedo comer pastel, a ver a ver, donde están las cumpleañeras, 17 no se cumplen todos los días

-te... Acordaste Komui – dijo una de ellas

Luego de los saludos y la repartición de presentes, todo se había acabado, o al menos eso creí

-muy bien chicas, lamento ser el que arruine el momento perfecto –dijo mi hermano acercándose a Lavi y Zuzón – pero creo que ustedes tienes un regalito para mí – replico

-claro, claro, toma es toda tuya – dijo Lavi alcanzándole el fragmento de inocencia

Mi hermano la tomo como si fuera un bebe

-gracias, bueno, llevare esta inocencia a Hevraska , disfruten de la fiesta chicos , la noche es joven hasta las 10:00pm , luego los quiero a todos en la cama especialmente a mi Lenalee , guárdenme pastel, besitos, muchas felicidades de nuevo chicas , me retiro

-es raro –dijo Adam una vez que mi hermano se alejo – no te ofendas Lenalee

-no, estoy mas que de acuerdo con ustedes, pero bueno, nunca es tarde para acostumbrarse

-hoy vino Zuzón, mañana Nicholas y pasado los demás –canturreo Adam – ya quiero ver a Paris y a André, también a Lila a Irene y a Rainie

Durante las últimas dos horas , la pasamos muy bien , nos olvidamos de nuestras problemas y charlábamos de temas casi sin importancia un grupo de buscadores jóvenes intentaron ligar con nosotras pero desistieron al ver la fulminante mirada de Lavi que se estaba empezando a poner incomodo al ver más hombres que mujeres, Zuzón trataba en más de una ocasión llamar la atención de Kanda , le ofrecía una tajada de pastel, lanzaba pequeños comentarios sobre el clima , la gente, pero Kanda casi ni hablaba , solo se limitaba a mover la cabeza o simplemente a engullirse una cucharada de pastel, al final ella se rindió y se fue a desquitar su furia con el primero que encontró (para desgracia de Lavi que se encontraba ahí de cerca) bueno, no es que Kanda ignorara a Zuzón, era más que obvio que ella trataba de tener algo con él, yo no era la única que se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, casi toda la orden lo sabía , y hasta me atrevo a suponer que el mismo Kanda también está enterado de ello, estaba segura que el motivo por el que la trataba así era para no darle esperanzas el la quería , pero como una hermana ya que Rosé Zuzón y el, también son discípulos del general Froi tiedoll , se entrenaron como hermanos , Kanda la estimaba demasiado como para darle falsas ilusiones , era claro que ninguno de los dos iba a dar su brazo a torcer , será divertido ver quien se rinde primero ,

De pronto… las puertas de la orden sonaron, todos nos miramos los rostros completamente confundidos ¿Quién demonios toca la puerta a esta hora de la noche? , por unos segundos nadie hablo, los golpes se hicieron más constantes gire la vista hacia Kanda y me sorprendió verlo con una expresión distinta a la acostumbrada, sus rostro se puso fuerte, y con una mano estaba empuñando a Mugen , no entendía por qué se comportaba así, como si … como si … como si ahí afuera hubiera un peligro mucho mayor que un akuma … no lo seguí viendo, después de todo el era siempre así de impulsivo, no obstante nunca olvidare su mirada de pavor , como si el sintiera y percibiera algo que nosotros no .

Los golpes se detuvieron, y fue en ese preciso momento en donde sentimos murmullos y pasos acercándose

-¿quién rayos es? – escuche una voz que posiblemente pertenecía a Zuzón

-no estoy segura –respondí

Los pasos se hicieron más cercanos y de pronto cesaron, mi hermano ingreso con una sonrisa misteriosa

-baya –dijo el mirándonos fijamente –veo que aun siguen todos aquí, mejor aún, hay alguien que quiero que conozcan, ha hecho un largo viaje desde india y será parte de nuestra familia ahora. Trátenlo como si estuviera en casa

Una sensación extraña me invadió, y una parte de mi me decía que corriera, porque lo de ahí afuera era algo mucho más peligroso que un akuma, mas no le preste atención, porque había otra pequeña parte que me gritaba que afrontara lo que estuviese ahí, no sabía a qué hacer caso, si correr o quedarme, y era claro que todos estaban ese mismo dilema, pero... ¿qué puede ser tan peligroso como para accionar el instinto de alerta? Agite la cabeza, eran simples tonterías mías, no valía hacer caso a esas cosas, lo que sea que este aquí adentro , no debe ser tan malo como lo que está afuera ...¿o sí?

-hermano- susurre

Pero el no me escucho, giro la mirada hacia afuera mientras pronunciaba:

-adelante..., no te quedes ahí afuera, ya puedes pasar –dijo él … nuevamente los pasos , el corazón se me detuvo … una figura esbelta penetro el recinto ,una figura irrealistamente bella … esos ojos azules penetrantes y burlones , esa piel de marfil , esos cabellos plateados que cubrían una extraña marca , lo conocía , por supuesto que así era

Camino hasta encontrarse en el centro y asegurarse de que todos lo estuviéramos observando, lucia pantalones verdes algo gastados seguro por el frecuente uso y un abrigo largo, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios mientras nos recorría a todos con la mirada , y por algún extraño motivo sentía que se demoraba mas en mi ,es imposible de explicar la sensación que provocaba el ser observada por esos ojos , era como si estuvieran estrujando tu alma , como si estuvieran tratando de leerte la mente , me sentí indefensa , como si estuviera a su merced y todo eso sucedió en una fracción de segundo , no … el no podía ser el , esto debía ser un error

-mucho gusto –dijo él con su aterciopelada voz y una sonrisa radiante al mismo tiempo que un pequeño goleen salía de su abrigo y se posaba en su cabeza , el mismo goleen dorado del general Cross , maldición, que prueba más que esa – soy Allen Walker –continuo – y este es Timcampi –dijo señalándolo a la pequeña criatura

No me lo podía creer ¿¡qué rayos hacia el ahí! , esto debía de ser una broma , o sueño, a lo mejor estoy dormida , si un sueño, tiene que serlo, no puede ser verdad, el no tiene que estar aquí , el no puede ser ese Allen Walker que estábamos esperando, yo me imaginaba a un sujeto amigable e inofensivo, no que intimide con su mirada de hielo y sonrisa de ángel , respire hondo y trate de disimular el temblor de mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo que trataba de reunir el poco valor que se me había esfumado cuando Allen Walker llego, por todos los santos ¿a qué demonios le temía?,¿ a un tipo extraño y misterioso que empezaba a engatusar a todos con su sonrisa de ángel y mirada de demonio?, por favor , a mi no me van a venir con esas, he enfrentado a peores akumas que habían usado los rostros más bellos como disfraz , a mi no me iba a engatusar con su rostro de porcelana , no , estaba decidida a impedirlo

-mucho gusto también – dije lanzándole una sonrisa aparentemente inocente, pero la verdad era que hervía por dentro, trataba de ser lo más natural posible, haciendo como si esta fuera la primera vez que lo veía –soy Lenalee lee –continúe – y soy la asistente del supervisor, siéntete como en casa Walker

-solo Allen –replico este

-de acuerdo… Allen –respondí un poco ofuscada… por ahora somos pocos, los demás están en sus misiones pero los conocerás pronto, por ahora… permíteme presentarte a los demás

-no es necesario–me interrumpió – nosotros mismos podemos hacerlo…mucho gusto – dijo ella– soy Zuzón Friedrich

-y yo – agrego su hermana – soy su gemela, Rosé Friedrich, venimos de Rusia es en verdad un placer conocer por fin a Allen Walker,

-el placer en mío señoritas –dijo el cortésmente al mismo tiempo que hacia una reverencia con la cabeza, por todos los cielos ¿Qué se traía entre manos?

De pronto la firme voz de Kanda se dejo oír:

-soy Kanda –dijo él con un poco de desconfianza dedicándole a la vez una mirada asesina, cargada de furia y repulsión, lo cual me puso en alerta, el nunca se porta así, por lo general cuando hay un nuevo él solo se presenta y lo ignora, pero nunca les dedica miradas de odio, ambos se miraron, en profundo silencio por unos cuantos segundos que mas daban la impresión de ser horas, Allen no dejaba esa expresión de orgullo en su rostro lo cual altero mas a Kanda , al final fue el primero quien rompió el hielo tenso existente

-en verdad es un placer conocerte…. Kanda, espero que nos llevemos mejor que nos llevamos ahora

Kanda no dijo nada, simplemente le dio la espalda y salió de la sala, pero…. ¿Qué rayos pasaba ahí? … tendría que hablar luego con él para que me explique el por qué de su pésimo comportamiento, aunque... Después de todo no los culpo, Allen Walker era la clase de persona que causa fuerte emociones en las personas, no necesariamente agradables, yo sentía algo de antipatía hacia él, y Kanda…. Bueno digamos que no le cae muy bien

-ignóralo –dijo Lavi acercándosele y dándole unos golpecitos en el hombro –Yu siempre es así, no es nada personal, simplemente tiene el carácter de una vieja amargada y el sentido del humor de un muerto

-déjate de bromas –dijo zuzón en voz apenas audible

-como sea prosiguió el –soy Lavi…. Lavi Bookman

-es un placer Lavi –respondió –espero que me lleve mejor contigo de lo que me llevo con Kanda

-Kanda no se lleva bien con nadie, así que supongo que los dos seremos muy buenos amigos

Lavi le dedico una sonrisa al nuevo y este le correspondió con una pequeña reverencia,

-¡a mí, a mí, yo quiero ser el siguiente! –grito Adam brincando de aquí para allá y avanzando hacia el frente –yo soy Adam Vandersar, soy el exorcista más joven hasta ahora con 11 años y vengo de Irlanda, estoy feliz de conocerte Allen

-mas encantado estoy yo de conocerte a ti Adam –contesto Allen tendiéndole la mano , Adam dudo al principio pero luego se atrevió con una tímida sonrisa , no paso mucho tiempo cuando soltó la mano de Allen con algo de brusquedad , al mismo tiempo de que exclamaba :

-¡ah! , ¡Esta fría!

Mire a Adam tocándose la mano y luego mí vista giro hacia Allen el cual lucia algo avergonzado, camine hacia los dos, tome la mano de Allen ante los rostros sorprendidos de todos, oh por Dios… era cierto estaba muy fría, demasiado para que alguien normal lo soportase, la solté casi tan rápido como la había tocado, esto ya era mucha casualidad

-¿Por qué tienes la mano fría Walker? –inquirí plantándome justo frente a él, dispuesta a no moverme hasta escuchar la verdad, esos ojos fríos como su piel me recorrieron con algo de furia y frustración, estaba harta de todo, harta de preguntar sin obtener respuestas, esta vez iba a ser la excepción

Rápidamente, la mirada de Allen cambio y una sonrisa angelical se dibujo en su rostro, aparto su mano de la mía sin ningún movimiento brusco al mismo tiempo que decía:

-lo siento ¿esta fría?, debe ser el viaje que hice a pie desde la ciudad, ahí afuera no se esta tan caliente como aquí adentro, de cualquier forma, pido disculpa si les incomode, joven Adam….señorita Lenalee

Adam se olvido rápidamente del asunto, le dedico una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que exclama:

-no te preocupes, no paso nada

Yo no le respondí, permanecí en silencio, analizándole detenidamente con la mirada, me resultaba insoportablemente aterrador observarle pero no me quedaba de otra

-ya es un poco tarde –se dejo oír a Lavi –será mejor que nos vayamos a acostar, tengo el presentimiento de que mañana será un duro día

Respire aliviada, a eso es con lo que se referían con ser salvado por la campana.

-¿vienes? –pregunto Adam girando a medio umbral

-no, no puedo, tengo que ir con Komui para unas cuantas pruebas –respondió Allen

Reí para mis adentros, sería muy divertido ver como se divierte mi hermano con el

-bueno –replico el dando un gran bostezo –nos vemos mañana, Allen, Lenalee

Una vez que todos se retiraron, reino un incomodo silencio entre los dos, nos miramos con total detenimiento, reconociéndonos, no me fue difícil, el tenia un rostro imposible de olvidar. El dio un paso al frente y yo di uno atrás, fue como un auto reflejo, no quería estar cerca de él, pero, debía hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo, sus ojos azules chocaron con los míos estremeciendo mi alma.

-no esperaba encontrarte aquí…Lenalee-dijo el

-ni yo a ti….Allen –respondí sin quitarle los ojos de encima –baya que el mundo es pequeño

-a mi no me extraña verte , supe que te volvería a encontrar desde el primer instante en que te vi , desde la primera vez que mire tus ojos desesperados, que sentí tu contacto con el mío , aunque para serte sincero no me esperaba que fuera tan pronto ,

-a mí tampoco me agrada verte,… Allen, seamos honestos, tu no me agradas, pero eso no significa que no seamos sinceros con nosotros mismos…si vamos a ser compañeros de armas es bueno poner las cosas claras

-¿poner las cosas claras?, no puedo comprenderte

-no te hagas el inocente, por el amor de todo lo divino- susurre ofuscada acercándome más a él, ahora podía verlo con mayor detenimiento, no obstante, no deje que su belleza me distrajese – sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando, apareciste sabe Dios de donde y destrozaste con tus manos dos pedazos de madera ¿Cómo demonios hiciste eso? ¿Ese es tu don? ¿De dónde saliste? ¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido? ¿Quién rayos eres tu Allen Walker?

-haces demasiadas preguntas

-y quiero que me las contestes todas

-no sé de lo que hablas –respondió el alejándose de mi – creo que ese golpe si te afecto en serio, será mejor que…

-¡sierra la boca!-rugí-¡tú sabes muy bien que no estoy loca! , ¡Tú sabes muy bien que eso paso y no lo puedes negar, y aunque lo hagas eso te seguirá persiguiendo por siempre y no te dejara vivir en paz!

-¿Qué quieres de mi Lenalee? –respondió molesto….sombrío, deteniéndose en medio umbral y acercándose más a mi

-quiero saber la verdad

-¿y qué es lo que crees saber?

-lo único que se- respondí reviviendo otra vez aquella escena bastante horrenda –es que no recuerdo haberte visto cerca de mí, y Rosé tampoco te vio, así que no me vengas con el royo de la conmoción, los carruajes venían a mí con velocidad y yo… y yo no sabía qué hacer, me congele, para cuando me di cuenta de la realidad, ya era demasiado tarde, mis piernas no me respondían, me aterre, me, me, me…

-¿te habías resignado a morir?-dijo él con voz sombría -¿te habías dado por vencida?

-bueno…yo

-si lo hiciste- respondió con una sonrisa irónica

-si –admití a regañadientes –si me di por vencida

-no esperaba que fueras esa clase de persona, ¿Qué hay de ese sujeto?, Komui, oí decir que es tu hermano ¿No pensaste en el en ese momento? ¿No creías en cómo se sentiría el si tú te hubieras muerto?

Calle, maldita sea, él sabía cómo voltear las cosas a su favor

-tu-susurre –tú no sabes nada, tu no me conoces ¿Cómo puedes decir que no pensé en él?, ¿Cómo puedes insinuar que él no me importa?, estas muy equivocado Allen Walker, en serio muy equivocado, el es mi único familiar, el único que me queda y soy capaz de morir por él, no vuelvas a decir esa clase de cosas- ahora, gruesas lagrimas empezaron a bajar de mi rostro, baje la cabeza, no quería que él me viese llorar, nadie lo había hecho, solo Lila, aun así, ella solo tomaba aquella experiencia como un sueño, y era mejor así -¿tienes idea de cómo me sentí con la sola idea de que iba a morir de la manera más estúpida sin ni siquiera despedirme de él, al menos… al menos cuando voy a una misión, y sé que no estoy segura si volveré o no , siquiera tengo la oportunidad de despedirme de él, decirle que lo aprecio, y que estoy contenta que él sea mi hermano, y que deseo que él se sienta muy orgulloso de mí, porque todo lo que hago , lo hago por él, -pero en ese instante, sentí que todo mi mundo se derrumbaba, que todo por lo que luche no valía nada, pero me dolió mas el saber que ya no lo volvería a ver, moriría, en eso …. Apareciste tú y…. Sentí un duro golpe, los caballos encabritados, corriendo bañados en sangre, las dos carretas destrozadas, y tú, sonriéndome, luego los dos bloques de madera y astillas viniendo hacia nosotros, y tú lo destrozaste, como…. Como si nada, con tus manos, y ni siquiera recibiste ni un solo rasguño, como… ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Me detuve al darme cuenta que esto era una locura, sentí que ya no podía tratar de ocultar mis lagrimas, por más que tratase, apreté los puños, rechine los dientes para intentar contenerme.

Allen no dijo nada, su rostro no mostraba ninguna expresión, no sabía qué era lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, me miro con incredulidad, aun así el seguía en la defensiva

-estaba a tu lado Lenalee-susurro el- a tu lado, contigo, y te quite de en medio, nada más, no hice nada de lo que viste

-mentira-replique – deja de decir eso

-¿en serio no te afecto el golpe?

Su voz ponía en duda mi cordura pero eso solo avivaba las llamas de mis sospechas, apreté la mandíbula y negué con la cabeza sin quitarle los ojos de encima

-sé lo que vi-dije

-nadie te creerá y lo sabes - su voz contenía burla y desdén

-no pensaba decírselo a nadie –respondí sombríamente al igual que él, no había nada de dulce en mi voz y era mejor, quería ser tomado en serio, aun así, esas palabras provocaron gran sorpresa en el

-entonces ¿Qué importa?

-me importa a mi –insistí

-solo… -replico –solo agrádeseme y olvídate de todo esto

-te lo agradezco –respondí ahora más cerca de él –pero no lo olvidare

Aguarde furiosa, apretando fuertemente los puños y la mandíbula

-no me la vas a dejar fácil ¿verdad?

-no

-bueno, en ese caso espero que disfrutes de la decepción

Nos miramos enfadados el uno al otro, al final fui yo quien rompió el silencio, me fue difícil tratar de contenerme, aun rondaba el peligro de que su hermoso y lívido rostro me distrajera, era tan difícil apartarme de ese Ángel destructor.

-¿Por qué me salvaste? –pregunte con total frialdad

Y se hiso el silencio de nuevo por un breve momento, ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra en respuesta, solo nuestras miradas cargadas pudieron decir lo que nuestros labios no se atrevían .de nuevo aquel rostro inesperadamente vulnerable se manifestaba ante mí, de nuevo perdía la concentración por culpa de aquellos ojos azules . Un leve viento procedente de una ventana semi abierta hacia mover ligeramente los mechones de su cabellera plateada.

El silencio se rompió con el sonido de su angelical voz

-no lo sé –susurro

Entonces me dio la espalda y se marcho

-¡espera! , ¿A dónde crees que vas? –dije deteniéndole antes de perderlo de vista

-con tu hermano, no quiero hacerlo esperar demasiado, tu y yo ya hemos tenido una buena charla de presentación

-no me puedes dejar así

-¿quieres ver que si?

-tu- rugí –eres tan… ¡insoportable!

-si, me lo han dicho un par de veces –respondió con una sonrisa –pero créeme cuando te digo que "Insoportable" es una palabra que me describe vagamente

-no juegues con migo Walker, esto aun no ha acabado, no me daré por vencida, voy a averiguar quién demonios eres, así sea que demore toda la vida en ello.

-te deseo buena suerte…

Dio un paso al frente para reanudar su marcha hacia la tortura

-¡espera! –lo detuve una vez mas esta vez caminando hacia el

-¿y ahora que sucede?

-voy contigo –extrañamente una mueca burlona se dibujo en él, no me agrado aquella mirada arrebatadora, me hacía sentir algo incomoda –no me malinterpretes… -dije rápidamente antes de que el abriera la boca –ese es mi trabajo, soy la asistente del supervisor, soy yo la que tengo que llevarte hacia el

-me sé el camino

-no me importa y deja de decirme como hacer mi trabajo, vamos sígueme –replique adelantándome

Caminamos en silencio los primeros 3 metros, los 3 metros más incómodos que camine en mi vida. Sus pisadas detrás de mi me alertaban de su presencia y su fragancia de rosas me turbaba, apresure mas el paso con la esperanza de alegarme un poquito más de él, pero no lo logre, el muy mezquino me seguía el paso casi sin hacer esfuerzo.

Fue un gran alivio Cuando divise el departamento científico, un gran peso cayó de mis espaldas

-hermano- dije con una sonrisa –te traje a Walker

-si si gracias Lenalee –dijo el -ahora puedes irte

-¿perdón?- inquirí completamente confundida, tenía la esperanza de ayudar a mi hermano con una más de sus torturas, siempre lo hacía, porque, por que… ¿Por qué ahora no?

-¿seguro?

-completamente, no hace falta, puedo solo, no es mucho lo que tengo que hacer aquí, vete a dormir,

–Hermano- dije adoptando a la Lenalee tierna, odiaba traerla pero serbia para conseguir ciertas cosas - Lenalee siempre te ayuda, Lenalee es una buena asistente

-¡que lindaaa! -grito mi hermano corriendo hacia mí y abrazándome tan fuerte que me corto el aire-¡linda! ¡Linda!, ¡muy linda! – maldita sea, por eso era que no sacaba a la Lenalee tierna, casi siempre sucedía esto, era tan horrible tenía la esperanza que él se contuviera si había otras personas… ¡MALDICION! ¡ALLEN ESTABA AHÍ! ¡SEGURO VIO TODO! desesperada gire la cabeza y ahí estaba el retorciéndose de la risa hasta más no poder, burlándose de mi sufrimiento mientras mi hermano me hacia puré sin darse cuenta, que vergonzoso, ¡TIERRA TRAGAME!

-hermano- susurre –no puedo… no puedo respirar

Me soltó a regañadientes, luego de una pausa de 5 minutos recobre el aliento

-y –dije sonriendo normalmente -¿en qué te ayudo?

-en nada vete a dormir

-siempre te ayudo

-a ti no te gusta ayudarme cuando examino a los exorcistas, no entiendo Lenalee querida por que ahora si

-esto…. Pues…. Simplemente me dio ganas –dije viendo a mi hermano alejarse hacia el cuarto contiguo para buscar sus implementos de tortu…, perdón, de revisión.

Estaba a punto de perseguirlo hasta que me deje ayudarlo, cuando en eso sentí una mano fría en mi hombro derecho, me sobresalte….

-yo pedí que la revisión fuera en privado… si no es mucha molestia –replico Allen sonriendo

-eso no puede ser posible –replique completamente atónica, poniendo una cara de decepción que trate de disimular, a duras penas, pero era imposible, mi mandíbula hiso un ruido muy notorio al abrirse eso, sin contar el estupor es mis ojos

-sí lo es –respondió Allen –lamento que te quedaras con las ganas, pero…. Eso es cosa de hombres, además….

-¿además que…? –pregunte con un poco de furia y frustración

- …. Pues…. Me da vergüenza que me miren semi desnudo cuando me hacen una revisión de esas –replico el aparentando inocencia al mismo tiempo que se cubría con las manos

-vaya que es el colmo-dije resoplando –esto es completamente ridículo

-¿no me cree? - una sonrisa maquiavélica se dibujo en sus labios al mismo tiempo que decía: -soy tímido ¿sabes?, no soportaría que una chica se aprovechara de mi inocencia viendo mi frágil cuerpo, a no ser….-dijo acercándome a mi oído aprovechando que mi hermano no estaba cerca y desabrochándose un botón de su camisa –a no ser que a ti no te importe , la cara se me puso completamente roja al ver la piel pálida de su pecho descubierta , el aire del ambiente de por si se volvió algo caliente, y el se acercaba mas

-¡aléjate de mí! –dije empujándole hacia atrás con todas mis fuerzas su pesado cuerpo casi impacta con el suelo, por desgracia sus reflejos eran buenos y con una hábil maniobra evito caer al suelo -o no respondo si la orden se queda con un exorcista menos-añadí

El no dijo nada, solo atino a sonreír de aquella manera que me desesperaba se acomodo la camisa desabotonada y se paso la mano por los cabellos desordenados

-si no te gusta…entonces vete- susurro con su voz de ángel y su expresión de demonio –yo también me estoy poniendo incomodo, no lo arruines, lo que menos quieres ahora es tenerme de enemigo, no metas tus narices en donde no te llaman… quien busca la verdad… merece el castigo de encontrarla, recuérdalo muy bien… Lenalee

Me quede muda… apreté los puños con fuerza, un temblor empezó a recorrer mi cuerpo un miedo inexplicable se apodero de mi, pero no deje que eso me dominara, levante mi cabeza, pues la tenia agachada, para evitar mirarle a los ojos a aquel sujeto, le mire a la cara, le mire sin expresión alguna, un rostro vacio sin alma, una máscara que me ocultaba, el me miro, y giro la vista, ahora era él quien huía

-¿de qué huyes? – dije caminando lentamente hacia el al notar que se alejaba de mi -¿de quién te escondes Allen Walker?

-aléjate de mi si sabes lo que te conviene, y no estoy jugando

-pero... ¿por qué?

-solo... se inteligente

-entonces...Kanda…

-el es si que es muy inteligente-respondió con una sonrisa en los labios - espero que tu también lo seas

-¿Por qué? –volví a repetir ocultando mi alegría de que mi hermano se estuviera tardando demasiado, a si podía aclarar las cosas con Allen sin interrupciones

- porque es mi destino estar solo, dejémoslo así, demos por terminado el interrogatorio

Poco después ingreso mi hermano, completamente radiante acompañado por su taladro K maxi N°3(el numero 1 fue destruido por Kanda y el segundo lo destruyo Lavi sin querer) su pieza favorita de su "equipo del terror"

-disculpen la demora –dijo este –estuve buscando esta preciosura por todos lados, estaba escondido arriba de los archiveros, detrás de la pila de basura, estoy seguro que fue Rainie quien lo puso ahí, no puede ser otra persona más que ella … disculpen … ¿interrumpí algo?

-no –respondí- yo ya me iba

-¿irte?, pero ¿quién te entiende? creí que querías quedarte

-es tarde- replique- estoy algo cansada

-está bien – me dijo mi hermano –procura descansar

Camine sonámbulamente hacia la salida, pero antes cruzar la puerta gire hacia Allen

-en serio tenia curiosidad en ver el arma anti akuma de Walker –susurre con la mirada sombría

-supongo que será para otra ocasión –me respondió el - de hecho, yo también tengo curiosidad de ver tu arma anti akuma

No respondí, Salí de ahí, lo más rápido que pude sin dirigir la vista hacia atrás, no me detuve hasta estar segura en mi recamara, hasta asegurarme que Allen Walker, no estaba a mi lado.

Un silencio fantasmal me invadió por un lapso de 1 hora, me acurruque en un rincón de mi recamara, con mis pensamientos deambulando a mi alrededor ¿Qué iba a ser ahora?, una parte de mi me pedía que le hiciera caso, que era prudente y necesario alejarme de aquella persona, pero había otra parte de mi que no se conformaba con renunciar, que deseaba desde lo más profundo saber la verdad

Tenía que reconsiderarlo, no me convenía involucrarme con alguien como él, aun sentía el temor impregnado en mi piel, las palabras que me dijo, la manera en que se me acerco, y…. No quería ni recordarlo, era peligroso, era atemorizante era… era muy… era muy… atractivo

Me sonroje…

-te odio Walker- susurre en la obscuridad –te odio

"_**Aléjate de mí, criatura de los ángeles, aléjate de este demonio devorador de vidas… Aléjate antes que sea demasiado tarde… no, no mires hacia atrás, no baya hacer que ya no pueda olvidarte…que ya no pueda dejar de amarte"**_


	3. pesadillas de una mañana nuevo

_**CAPITULO 3: aquella primera noche que soñé con el … **_

"_**bebe con migo del cáliz del amor… una sola gota a de bastar… para que la muerte huya espantada de nosotros" **_

¿Qué hubiera pasado….Si Allen no me hubiera salvado?, aquella pregunta retumbaba en mi cabeza en toda la noche, impidiéndome conciliar el sueño, ¿Qué hubiera pasado, si yo me hubiera muerto?, poco a poco, cerré los ojos, decidida a descansar no importa lo que sucediera, pero, me resultaba complicado, sabiendo que tenia a un sujeto extraño, viviendo junto a mi bajo el mismo techo, "maldición", susurre, "¿de qué demonios me preocupo?, solo cierra los ojos y punto" fue así, que el sueño me fue venciendo , estaba demasiado cansada para preocuparme por un tipo tan molesto como Allen , poco a poco fui cerrando los ojos, y sumergiéndome lentamente en las profundidades de mi sub consiente, en un mundo que me pertenecía solo a mí, en donde se me estaba permitido, hacer lo que quisiera, en donde no había miedo a lo desconocido, no había tristeza y en donde yo, podía creer que mi vida era ordinaria y feliz, pero esa noche no fue así, esa noche, mi mente me torturo una vez mas trayendo consigo, mi accidente de aquella mañana, mientras que yo, flotaba, en el aire, viendo a las demás personas , y comprobando que ellos no me observaba, me mire a mí misma , caminando con Rose , haciendo exactamente lo mismo que hice

-"que aburrido"- me escuche decir –"es lo mismo que paso hoy",

En eso, se escucharon unos gritos muy fuertes, reconocí uno de ellos, los de Rosé, descendí y me abrí paso entre la multitud, que corría desesperada, amontonándose dejando un pequeño espacio en medio, cuando al fin llegue, quede sorprendida no podía creer lo que venía mis ojos, un grito ahogado murió en mis labios, mis ojos se abrieron como un par de platos, la historia era la misma… si, pero el final era otro

Ahí estaba yo, tirada en el suelo frio, sin vida. Completamente bañada en sangre, estaba irreconocible, mi rostro desfigurado, me había roto las piernas, mis brazos con moretones y mis ropas desgarradas,

_**¿Qué hubiera pasado….si Allen no me hubiera salvado? … **_

Nunca me había echado a pensar en cómo sería mi muerte, bueno, de hecho si, si lo había pensado un par de veces, siempre creí que moriría en el campo de Batalla, si era una idea macabra , pero era lo más cerca de mi destino, pero eso era… sentí que ya estaba preparada para enfrentar la muerte, sentí que ya no le podía temer a nada, no obstante, al ver mi cadáver, inmóvil, tétrico, y horrible, un temor me invadió, el temor de morir ,y me di cuenta que no estaba preparada para ello, no, amaba la vida y quería aferrarme a ella unas gruesas lagrimas bajaron de mis ojos, unas gruesas lagrimas que no me dejaron ver, no quería morir, me acerque a mi cadáver, trate de tocarlo, pero no pude, traspasaba todo.

-"despierta Lenalee"- dije entre lagrimas acercándome más a mi cuerpo muerto –"despierta, levántate, no te des por vencida

No hubo cambios….

-"¡no te mueras!" –Grite –"no puedes, no debes" "¡Despierta!"

Mi hermano apareció de entre la multitud, el, al igual que yo, no pudo pronunciar ninguna palabra al ver el cuerpo de su "hermanita" tirado en la pista, se acerco a mí, y toco mi rostro, sus manos se mancharon con mi sangre , empezó a llorar

-"Komui" – dijo Rosé entre lagrimas – "lo siento, lo siento tanto, debí de cuidar mejor de Lenalee, no debí separarme de ella"

-"no"- dijo mi hermano –"no tienes la culpa de nada", "no sabias lo que pasaría"

-"nunca me lo perdonare"- dijo Rosé –"nunca lo hare"

Me acerque a ellos, grite con todas mis fuerzas, que estaba ahí, pero ellos no me escucharon, mi hermano seguía llorando desconsoladamente, tomando mi mano fría, oía los susurros de las demás personas, unos eran nostálgicos y otros solo comentaban sin sentir pesar, "que pena, toda una vida por delante", "es una tragedia, una chica bella y ahora esta irreconocible", "ese es el hermano, pobre, acaba de llegar"

Una furia me invadió, no quería dejar atrás toda mi vida, no podía morir, mi hermano no tenia por que soportar aquellos comentarios,

De pronto, alguien se acerco a mi hermano, le tomo el hombro, el volteo total mente confundido

-"¿Quién eres tú?"- pregunto mi hermano

-"me llamo Allen… Allen Walker"-contesto el

Eso ya era el colmo, ¿Qué hacia él en mis sueños?, quería decirle unas cuantas palabras, que no eran nada lindas saliendo de la boca de una señorita, pero algo me detuvo…

-"quieres…." –susurro –"¿quieres que te la devuelva?"

-"¿Qué dices?"

-"yo podría", "solo tienes que pedirlo"

Mi hermano se quedo mudo, al igual que yo, Rosé no paraba de llorar como Magdalena, estaba desconectada de todo eso, estaba anonadada ¿Qué quería decir? ¿Traerme de vuelta?, pero eso solo…eso solo lo dice una persona, y no necesariamente lo dice para ayudar, trague saliva, ¡oh, por Dios! ¡EL CONDE DEL MILENIO! ¿¡Allen como el conde del Milenio! , esa sí que era algo nuevo, por eso no me caía bien, de seguro es su espía. Esa sabandija, si que nos engaño, pero… si él es un espía del conde… ¿Dónde está el conde? Y ¿Por qué demonios hacia su trabajo?, al menos que el fuera el conde, cosa poco probable porque un Noel no es compatible con una Inocencia, pero yo no había visto su inocencia así que no me constaba, ¡Dios santo! ¡Tantas preguntas, y ninguna sola respuesta!

Me asuste pero no me preocupe, estaba segura que mi hermano, no caería en ese truco, el sabia las consecuencias de sus deseos, él sabía lo que significaba pedirle un favor al conde… a Allen, (¿al conde o a Allen?), rayos, no importa, solo sé que estoy segura que mi hermano no se dejaría engañar.

Le mire el rostro, para cerciorarme de que no iba a cometer esa locura, lo crei, muy inteligente, pero, cuando, observe como el miraba mi cuerpo, como tomaba mi mano fría, como me llamaba por mi nombre sin obtener respuesta, supe que quizás el no resistiría mucho, que quizás el iba a romper con todas las reglas que se nos impusieron, con la promesa que nos hicimos, todo mi mundo se me vino abajo

-quiero devuelta a mi Lenalee- dijo mi hermano arrodillándose ante él y llorándole a los pies -¡tráemela de vuelta! ¡La quiero de vuelta!

"maldición" –dije –"no lo hagas, hermano, no caigas, el te está engañando", busque con la mirada al conde, esperando que el apareciera con sus peculiar máquina para obligar a mi hermano a llamarme y traer mi alma a este mundo, para hacerme prisionera, el resto ya se conocía, mataría sin piedad a mi hermano y me metería en su cuerpo para pasar inadvertida. Pero no lo encontré, ni a él ni a su aparato, solo estaba Allen, de pie, hermosamente aterrador ,y fue en ese momento que todo el escenario cambio, las demás personas habían desaparecido para ser sustituido por otras personas con túnicas blancas como la nieve, mas blanco incluso que eso, un blanco bríllate, incluso vi a Rosé con velo blanco que le tapaba el rostro, en su mano derecha sostenía una balanza y con la izquierda un rosario sus ojos apuntaban hacia el cielo, y pronunciaba una oración en latín, estaba descalza sobre una alfombra de clavos y sus pies sangraban, mi hermano estaba arrodillado, y atado con cadenas, bajaba la mirada y no paraba de llorar, estaba asustada, todo era tan macabro, el grupo de personas ( no era mas de 10) se había separado, formando 2 grupos, de mujeres y hombres, las mujeres con un velo parecido que el de Rosé pero un poco más brillante, tenían en su posesión copas de oro con incienso y las elevaba al cielo, con los ojos cerrados, el humo inundaba todo el ambiente haciéndolo más espeluznante, los hombres en cambio, se había arrodillado, con la cabeza abajo, y sus manos tocaban la tierra, mi cuerpo permanecía en el mismo sitio, en la misma posición, no obstante , note que mi ropa fue remplazada por un ropaje negro, largo que me cubría todo .

-¿estas…. Seguro? –pregunto Allen, el cual lucia una camisa blanca desabrochada en los primeros 2 botones, dejando al descubierto su pecho pálido de mármol y pantalones grises, no llevaba consigo sus guantes de la ultima vez, y no te que su mano izquierda era muy diferente a su mano derecha, la izquierda era de un color sangriento, como una cicatriz que lo condena a esconderse, sus uñas negras, y una cruz verdosa en el centro -¿en verdad eso quieres?

-si –replico mi hermano- la quiero devuelta

El solo y la luna brillaban en lo alto del cielo, el sol a la derecha y la luna a la izquierda, un ligero viento hiso mover el velo de Rosé pero ella seguía orando y sus pies seguían sangrando, el llanto de un violín a lo lejos se dejo oír, un sonido triste, y nostálgico, del cielo caían pétalos de rosas rojas, y la luna se tiño de rojo sangre y el sol se empezaba a opacar. Allen se aproximo a mi e inmediatamente alguien le alcanzo un puñal, el lo tomo y se hirió un dedo, la sangre brotaba sin parar dejo caer la daga manchada y alguien la recogió, y la guardo , la sangre de Allen no dejaba de caer, aproximo su herida hasta mis labios, y dejo caer una sola gota, que rápidamente paso por mi garganta llegando hasta mi corazón muerto , de pronto, las mujeres bajaron las copas, y posaron su vista en mi, los hombres se incorporaron, y sacaron espadas que ni siquiera sabía que tenían, las elevaron al cielo y gritaron con voz gruesa y alta :ABRE TUS OJOS MUERTOS , DEJA QUE LA LUZ TE CUBRA PARA SIEMPRE, MUEVE TUS BRAZOS,HAS QUE SALGA SONIDOS DE TUS LABIOS**¡LEVANTATE Y ANDA!**, inmediatamente mi cuerpo empezó a convulsionar de manera horrible, por un tiempo que se me hiso eterno, me aterre al verme así, de pronto me detuve y note que mi vestido se haya vuelto blanco, y que Rosé había dejado de orar, ya no pisaba la alfombra de clavos, y en vez de eso, era una alfombra de pétalos lo que amortiguaba sus pies, me sonrió de una manera muy tierna al mismo tiempo que pronunciaba mi nombre.

Allen se acerco a mí y me dio un beso en la frente

-levántate- susurro el, e inmediatamente abrí los ojos, di un grito de terror que nadie mas oyó, al verme otra vez de pie. Mis ojos eran completamente rojos cargados de terror. Miedo por ver aquellas personas, tristeza por haberlos dejado, fue en ese preciso momento en que regrese a mi cuerpo como si una fuerte energía me jalase de nuevo, mire a todos confundida, y un dolor espantoso me recorrió el pecho, grite, grite pero ellos no me hacían caso

**-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! **

Unos golpes insistentes a mi puerta me despertaron….

-¡Lenalee! , ¿¡Estás bien! ¿Por qué gritas? – Escuche una voz familiar -¡ábreme la puerta!, ¡vamos!

-¿Rosé?- pregunte restregándome los ojos – Rose… ¿eres tú?

-¡no!, ¡soy yo!-escuche otra voz al otro lado -¡da te prisa en abrir esa puerta!

Me levante de la cama y camine descalsa hacia la entrada, una vez abierta, Rosé y Zuzón entraron tan rápidamente que por poco me atropellan

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte dando un gran bostezo

-¿Cómo que, que sucede?-dijo Zuzón completamente agitada – oímos tus gritos y vinimos corriendo para verte, ¿estás bien? ¿Viste algo

-no –dije– no fue nada estoy bien

-¿bien? –pregunto Rosé acercándoseme -¿entonces por qué gritaste?

Me calle, un recuerdo de un sueño cercano empezó a turbarme, de la nada empecé a temblar, pero aparente normalidad

-tuve… un mal sueño, pero tranquilas, ya paso

-debió ser horrible – dijo Zuzón apartándose de la puerta y sentándose en la cama –para que gritaras de esa manera, se escucho en casi toda la orden, despertaste a medio mundo

-¿¡en serio! – Dije rotundamente apenada - ¡pero qué vergüenza! ¿Me habrán oído todos?

-eso júralo –dijo Zuzón en una carcajada

-a todo eso –dijo Rosé -¿Qué fue lo que soñaste?

Traje saliva

-no quisiera recordarlo

-¿tan malo es?

-mucho

-no importa si no quieres decírnoslo princesita, es mejor olvidarlo – dijo Zuzón dándome una amistosa palmeada en el hombro – además solo fue un sueño, y los sueños, sueños son

-si – dije calmándome un poco –tienes razón, las dos la tienes, no debería de preocuparme por eso, por cierto… ¿Qué hora tienen?

Rosé saco su reloj de bolcillo y dijo:

-las 4 de la mañana con 20 minutos

Di un gran bostezo y camine hacia mi cama

-te dejamos –replico Zuzón – estoy la mar de cansada, además una dormidita no nos caería mal a ninguna, no sé por qué, pero algo me dice que mañana tendremos un día muy pesado

Les lance una sonrisa que me broto a duras penas, estaba tan cansada y conmocionada que solo quería acostarme cerrar los ojos y convencerme que todo fue un sueño

Rose me miro con dulzura y susurro en un bostezo

-buenas noches Lenalee

La puerta se cerró tras ellas dejándome completamente sola , las luces apagadas de mi recinto, y el sol que no se animaba a alumbrar con su luz mi eterna soledad, estaba atrapada en mi propio mundo, mi propia pesadilla y no quería admitir que necesitaba a alguien a mi lado, y así está bien, no necesito a nadie, no quiero que nadie sufra con migo, maldición, estoy que digo eso muy a menudo, creo que así es como se siente Adam, pero esto es algo que no podía decirle a alguien , por algún extraño motivo me siento atada a Allen , como si mi corazón, mi vida , incluso mi alma le perteneciera a él , pero ¿Qué hacer? ¿A dónde correr? ¿En dónde esconderme? La imagen de un joven con la camisa desabrochada acercándose a mi me hiso sonrojar involuntariamente, sus ojos profundos, su voz que te hace sumergirte en sus palabras y descubrir que hay mucho mas en ellas…Allen…. MALDICION ¿POR QUE DEMONIOS ESTOY HACIENDO ESO?

Moví la cabeza y me cubrí mas con las sabanas, tan solo pensar en el cómo….ahh, ni siquiera quiero decirlo, hace que me dé escalofríos, el se está convirtiendo en el ser más molesto con el que me he topado, es más que claro que el solo busca confundirme, es más que obvio que el solo quiere burlarse de mí, pero yo no lo permitiré, será mejor que actué con cautela, será mejor que sea yo, quien lance la primera piedra,

-Allen Idiota -recuerdo haber susurrado antes de cerrar lentamente los ojos y sumergirme una vez más en mis sueños deseando que esta vez el no se apareciera – idiota, eres un… idiota… sucia rata...mentiroso…

Y fue así que me dormí….

Un fuerte ¡LENALEEEEEEEE! Me despertó de un golpe, mire el reloj las 9 de la mañana, por todos los cielos, me desperté tarde, ahora comprendía los gritos esos, de seguro era mi hermano preguntando por mi y su café, a él le gustaba tomar un sorbo de su café preparado con la cantidad precisa de azúcar y a la temperatura ambiente adecuada antes de las 8 , me levante de un tirón, corrí al baño a ducharme, el cansancio me mataba pero no era nada que una buena ducha fría no curara , fue como magia , el agua fría recorría mi cuerpo desnudo reanimando mis células , Salí rápidamente de ahí y me vestí en 10 minutos luego baje con una velocidad increíble hacia el comedor principal

-Buenos días –dije con una sonrisa me sorprendió la falta de gente , pregunte la hora al buscador más cercano, si eran las 9, entonces ¿Qué ocurría?, no creo haberme levantado tan tarde como para que todos ya se hayan ido, digo, Lavi se levanta peor

-¿tienes idea de la hora que es señorita? –dijo mi hermano

-las... ¿9? –respondí al mismo tiempo que caminaba hacia el cocinero y le pedía una taza de café bien cargado, necesitaba algo que me despertara

-sabes Lenalee que aquí como cualquier trabajo se empieza a trabajar a las 8 pero, por eso les pedí que se acostaran temprano a todos a noche bueno jovencitos ya me van a oír , aunque no sé ni por qué le reprendo a Lavi si es como hablar con una pared

¿Todos? –Dije -¿no soy la única?

-no, todos se han quedado dormidos, hazme un favor ¿de acuerdo? Si vez a Allen escóltalo a mi oficina y si vez a Lavi dale una golpiza por mí y dile que esa es porque se levanto tarde. Si le digo algo simplemente le va a valer madres

Mi hermano se retiro rumbo a su oficina , le lance una sonrisa a la distancia, una sonrisa triste , ha beses al igual que esta mañana el asume voluntariamente el papel de familia para todos, ya no es solo mi hermano, si no es el hermano de todos los que vivimos aquí, y paras ser sincera no me molesta compartirlo

Camine rumbo a una mesa, acomode los pliegues de mi falda antes de sentarme unte un poco de margarina a mi pan y le di un gran mordisco

-buenos días Lenalee –escuche una voz familiar a mis espaldas , gire rápidamente y por poco me di un gran atoro al ver a Nicholas de lo más normal, acomodándose en mi mesa ,al frente de mi, y probando su omelet de huevo

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? –die sin salir del asombro

-un buenos días no me caería nada mal –replico con una sonrisa

-lo siento –susurre –buenos días... ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?

-si Lenalee –dijo el –yo también me alegro de verte

Me sonroje, sus mechones ondulados y rubios se movían con forme el lo hacía y una sonrisa bonachona se dibujo en sus labios Nicholas. El chico de la sonrisa radiante y los ojos tristes ha regresado, mi buen amigo Nicholas había vuelto

-discúlpame Nicholas, es que te esperaba para más tarde, me has sorprendido con tu aparición… ¿Cuándo llegaste?

-anoche, o mejor dicho en la mañana exactamente a las tres para ser exacto,

-la hora de salida de los demonios –dije recordando una de las tantas leyendas que se cuentan en la orden y en le vaticano

-si – dijo el sonriendo con su sonrisa característica –me sorprende no haberme encontrado a ninguno por el camino

-ohm –dije sarcásticamente –no te preocupes, ya encontraras a uno

-¿perdón?

-no, no te preocupes, yo me entiendo –le dije –luego de un breve análisis añadí

-espera un momento, si tu estas aquí… eso quiere decir que….Irene y Rainie vinieron contigo ¿verdad?

-eso es cierto

-y… de casualidad no te tropezaste con Lila en el camino

-ella y los otros llegaron conmigo estoy completamente seguro que no tardan en…

-¡LENALEE! –Escuche un par de voces bastante familiares -¡te extrañamos mucho Lenalee!

Y sin poder predecirlo los gemelos se abalanzaron hacia mí

Los gemelos Paris y André, tan parecidos como diferentes, y tan diferentes como parecidos, mismos ojos y cabellos castaños, con un flequillo a un lado que demostraba su actitud demoniaca. Llegaron a la orden junto con Rainie, hace 4 años. Son como el sol y la luna, como el aire y el fuego, como la luz y la obscuridad, diferentes pero necesitan del otro para sobrevivir. Ellos, a diferencia de las gemelas no podían ser diferenciados por la mayoría de los otros, ellos estaban condenados a no ser conocidos como individuos a ser confundidos con el otro, y eso era lo que les frustraba motivo por el cual desarrollaron al principio un comportamiento cerrado, el mundo era ellos y nadie más, la gente normal simplemente no lo entenderían y ellos decidieron no depender de la comprensión de la gente normal "ser normal apesta" solían decir bastante a menudo.

**Flash back **

"_**Lo que no soy yo, es Paris. Lo que no es Paris, soy yo. Somos tan diferentes como el día y la noche…y esta diferencia es muy importante para nosotros. **_

_**Pero nosotros dos somos uno, solo existimos el uno para el otro… y este es un hecho que nos define, como el hecho de saber que nunca nadie sabrá quién es cual…solo ella…solo Lenalee ""solo esa pequeña intrusa que se apodero de nosotros .escarbando con sus ojos nuestras almas, analizándonos con profundo detalle y reconociendo cual es el blanco y el negro, la amamos por eso y al mismo tiempo la odiamos, la amamos, porque ella fue la única en reconocernos , la única en ver dentro de nuestras grisáceas almas atormentadas y la única en no fallar al dirigirse a nosotros , y la odiamos porque sentimos que cada vez nos está apartando el uno del otro , al darnos vida propia, pero el amor es más fuerte que este odio y ya no podemos seguir ignorándola del todo,… pero , al menos me consuela saber que ya no estaremos solos, que contaremos con ella siempre, como el día del sol, o la noche de la luna ,… el y yo somos uno, solo existimos el uno para el otro, solo existimos para Lenalee…" **_

**Fin flash back **

Inmediatamente uno de ellos me dio un beso en la mejilla, fue rápido, como si se tratara de una broma, yo sabía que así era, así que no me extraño en lo mas mínimo, fue agradable sentir el suave roses de unos labios amigables que sin querer me levantaban los ánimos.

-¿Quién fue el que te dio el beso? – Me pregunto Paris – solo tienes una oportunidad

Me hice la disimulada, colocando un dedo en la fisura de mis labios, como quien está pensando profundamente

-¿Qué paso? – Pregunto Nicholas – ¿perdiste tu toque?

-era broma –respondí con una sonrisa e inmediatamente me pare y camine hacia André, el lucia algo sorprendido, pero lo disimulo – fuiste tú – le dije

-asombroso –se escucho a Nicholas

-¿Cómo lo haces? –dijo André haciendo una cómica expresión de enojo

Les sonreí

-es bastante sencillo –respondí – parece que son idénticos, pero Paris es un poco más desquiciado que André, ya saben impulsivo, horriblemente sincero, en cambio André es parecido en esa parte, con la diferencia de que se sonroja con facilidad y es más tierno

-¡¿Qué? –de dejo oír a Paris al mismo tiempo que a su hermano se le escaba una carcajada - ¡¿soy desquiciado?

-en el buen sentido - dije alejándome de él y acomodándome de nuevo en mi asiento – no es para que reacciones de esa manera

-bueno – se escucho decir a Paris – algo bueno resulto de este juego, al menos sé que soy el tierno y tu el desquiciado

-ya dije que en el buen sentido – repetí

-oh. Bueno, no es que me importe, me da igual -dijo el levantando los hombros- felicidades Lenalee eres la primera que da una respuesta lógica.

Me encogí de hombros, siempre era así, cada vez que me encontraba con ese par ellos ponían a prueba mi talento para diferenciarlos, siempre perdían, pero eso solo los alentaba mas.

-¿Por qué hacen tanto ruido tan temprano? – se escucho una voz femenina proveniente de las escaleras

-¿temprano dices? – Se escucho una segunda voz –son mas de las 9, Komui nos va amatar

-no nos dirá nada si no sabe – esta vez la tercera voz era más tranquila, casi infantil

Era imposible no reconocerlas

-buenos días Irene, Rainie, Lila –dije una vez las divise, lucían algo cansadas, y no era para menos, después de todo habían llegado a las 3 de la mañana

Rainie y lila , las otras dos exorcistas que completaban la pandilla, Rainie era agradable , pero algo rara , inmadura como una niña no estoy exagerando cuando digo que es rara , a ella le gustan los temas y a menudo se disfrazaba , disfraces raros , pero era buena gente , tenía el pelo corto y se lo sujetaba con una cinta , lila era muy sincera y a menudo decía las cosas como eran sin importar si eran agradables o no , era todo un modelo de francesa , pero no se comportaba como tal .. Algo huraña diría, pero aun así nos caía bien, eran buenas amigas

-tiempo sin verte Lenalee – dijo Lila - ¿Cómo te ha ido con tu hermano? , ¿Ya lo domesticaste?

-y háblanos de domesticar ¿Dónde está Sole? –pregunte ignorando su bromita

-Sole esta husmeando por ahí – dijo infantilmente Rainie – es una perrita muy engreída, no la quiero ver, me ha quitado mí listón rojo, y lo ha enterrado Dios sabe donde

-no te lo ha quitado – dijo Irene calmadamente – tu lo dejaste tirado en medio pasillo y ella solo lo recogió, deberías prestar más atención en donde dejas tus cosas tiradas

-si, Rainie - no le eches la culpa a mi Sole, ella es una buena niña

-discúlpame, pero no – dijo Paris, tu perrita se mete a nuestra recamara y nos saca los calcetines, los deja todos mordidos y babeados

-eso es una calumnia –dijo lila – estoy segura que Sole no se quiere envenenar con sus mugres medias apestosas y sudorosas

-nosotros nos bañamos 4 veces al mes, no es para tanto

-asco –dijo Irene –en serio chicos no quiero saber tanto de ustedes, al menos no por ahora, estoy desayunando

-bueno, bueno – dijo Nicholas – podrían sentarse todos y tratar de desayunar tranquilos, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacemos.

-que bella familia – se escucho una voz aterciopelada, proveniente de nuestras espaldas, todos juramos para ver quién era, ahí estaba el, tan irrealistamente perfecto, tan insoportablemente hermoso, tan, tan, tan Allen Walker, resople al verlo

-disculpa…- dijo Nicholas -¿Quién eres?

- oh disculpen –dijo con esa sonrisa de ángel – lamento no haberme presentado, soy Allen Walker el nuevo exorcista, vengo de india, pero naci en Inglaterra

-mucho gusto – dijo Rainie – yo soy Rainie y vengo de Tailandia, aléjate de Sole si quieres tener los calcetines secos, en serio, esa condenada perra es una….

-yo soy Lila – dijo ella interrumpiendo a Rainie antes de que esta continuase – soy francesa y no le prestes atención a Rainie, es tan madura como una niña de 5 años

-¡oye!

-sabes que es cierto

Allen solo se limito a sonreír, no le quedaba de otra

-como sea prosiguió ella – espero que nos llevemos bien, bienvenido a la orden

-yo soy parís –dijo un gemelo con una sonrisa en los labios

-y yo André –lo siguió el otro – venimos de Polonia

-es un placer conocerte y ser los primeros en advertirte que nunca debes interrumpir a Adam ni a Kanda cuando duermen, en serio no lo hagas si sabes valorar tu vida

-ustedes se parecen mucho a Lavi –dijo Allen – estoy seguro que nos llevaremos bien

Ambos asintieron

-si, si, él y nosotros nos llevamos la mar de bien, sobre todo cuando le hacemos enfadar

-me llamo Nicholas y soy italiano, es un placer conocerte Allen Walker, a partir de ahora seremos compañeros de armas

-y yo soy Irene –dijo la muchacha de los anteojos – también me agrada conocerte, seamos amigos, ¿de acuerdo?

Allen los hechizo a todos con su sonrisita y carita de ángel que no mata ni a una mendiga mosca, eso me enfureció un poco, el los estaba embrujando…pero ¿Qué no se daban cuenta lo raro que era? , bueno… no tanto como Rainie, ella si era rara, pero eso no viene al tema.

-me alegra saber que ustedes serán mi nueva familia- respondió el

-¿Quién es tu maestro Allen? – pregunto Nicholas

-el general Cross – respondí yo sin dirigirle la mirada

-¡el maestro borracho! – Canto Rainie en una carcajada –jajaja, lleva siglos sin manifestarse

-¡Rainie! -le reproche

-pero es un borracho –dijo ella con un tono de voz inocentón

Allen lanzo una carcajada tan fresca y cristalina como una fuente

-si… tiene unos defectos, pero es un buen maestro en el ámbito profesional

Todos asentimos

-por cierto…Allen – dije un poco nerviosa – mi hermano te llama, me dijo que te llevara a su oficina

El asintió, se despidió de todos y me siguió, fue algo incomodo caminar sola con él, Allen no despegaba sus ojos de mí, me observaba con sumo detenimiento, como si quisiera saber que estaba pensando, por mi parte, una sensación de calor me envolvió, es que me resultaba embarazoso mirarle a los ojos después de lo que paso anoche, cuando se me acerco, con su mirada arrebatadora, su pecho descubierto, su sonrisa, y luego sus palabras frías y cálidas…. Maldito Allen.

-estas nerviosas – dijo él con un tono de voz que parecía más una afirmación que una pregunta

Me sonroje

-n...n...No –dije rápidamente –deja de decir tonterías, camina más deprisa, no tengo tu tiempo

En eso sentí una mano gélida jalándome el brazo, fue tan rápido que apenas me di cuenta de ello, me sobresalte Allen me tomo de los hombros y me acorralo hacia la pared, ahora lo podía ver a la cara, sus ojos azules penetrantes, sus labios seductores, su rostro perfecto cerca del mío, me empecé a sonrojar mas evite mirarle por más tiempo volteando mi rostro hacia un lado

-¿Qué pasa? Dijo él con un timbre de voz seductor -¿Por qué no me miras a los ojos?

-suéltame- susurre

-¿te molesta?

-si

-¿te pongo nerviosa?

Silencio entre los dos, no hubo respuesta, sus manos aun sostenían mis hombros contra la pared, estaba a su merced, ¿Qué buscaba con eso?, ¿Qué ganaba si yo admitía que si, efectivamente el me hacía sentir rara? , no, esta sensación no podía ser nerviosismo, era, era… temor, sí, eso era, eso debe ser, tiene que serlo , en eso empecé a temblar, como si mi vida estuviese corriendo grave peligro

-¿miedo Lenalee? – dijo el acercándose más a mi – no veo por qué lo debas tener… no voy a comerte,… no al menos que tú quieras – sus ojos recorrieron mi rostro, sus dedos fríos tocaron mi cuello, me estremecí

-basta- dije tratando a duras penas de contenerme a su tacto frio – deja de jugar con migo

El me sonrió,

-no estoy jugando contigo

-¡si lo estas asiendo! – dije mirándole directamente a los ojos con la cara completamente roja, el me miro y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios

-te ves tan linda cuando te sonrojas - me dijo acercándose más a mi

Mierda, esto se me estaba escapando, no podía permitirlo

Antes de que él se me acercara más, logre soltarme y me hice a un lado, ya era suficiente por hoy, aun conservaba el calor en mis mejillas y la cabeza seguía dándole vueltas

-ya estuvo bueno de jueguitos Allen – dije recuperando mi carácter – no tengo tiempo para soportar tus bromas de mal gusto, no se tu, pero yo tengo trabajo que cumplir. Deberías al menos intentar hacer eso

El se reincorporo y lanzo un resoplido

-¿porque te caigo mal Lenalee? – me pregunto

-mira quien lo dice, el señor, "aléjate de mi si sabes lo que te conviene" ¿a qué demonios estás jugando? O mejor dicho ¿con quién crees que lo estás haciendo? , yo no soy una de las marionetas a las que estas acostumbrado tratar, no podrás con migo Allen

-el hecho de no poder, no significa el no querer

-¿perdón?

Pero el no me escucho, no pudo o no quiso hacerlo, se acerco nuevamente a mí

-¿Por qué te caigo mal Lenalee? – volvió a preguntar

-por que eres extraño – respondí con la vista baja – por qué haces que mi cuerpo tiembla cada vez que te veo, cuando me miras con esos ojos…. Una parte de mi quiere correr, pero otra quiere quedarse a seguirlos contemplando, porque creas dudas en mi que nadie había creado, por eso

-bueno – dijo el – tu no me caes mal a mí, seamos amigos ¿de acuerdo? A cambio yo prometo hacer cualquier cosa que me pidas

Quede en silencio, no sabía que responder, si decía que si era probable que el dejara de molestarme, en cambio si decía que no, el me seguiría acosando con sus cambios de humor

-de acuerdo – susurre - pero con una condición

-la que sea

-deja de mirarme tan extraño, ya sabes esos ojos que te desnudan el alma, a cambio yo tratare de ser tu amiga

-está bien, lo hare

Respire aliviada

-bueno, empecemos de nuevo –dijo él con una sonrisa – hola. Soy Allen Walker, mucho gusto

- yo soy Lenalee lee, el gusto es mío Allen Walker

El lanzo una sonrisa que altero los ritmos cardiacos de mi corazón

-que bien, seremos amigos

-espera – dije con la mirada severa – dije que trataría, no que lo seria

-no se puede tenerlo todo en esta vida, y ¿nos vamos amiga?

-vámonos amigo mío – dije a regañadientes – mi hermano nos espera

Retomamos el camino, era extraño, ya no sentía la incomodidad que me envolvía al principio, mas no dejaba de sentirme algo nervioso, y…. ¿alegre? , si alegría, una alegría me envolvía de los pies a la cabeza, empecé a temblar, ya no tenía miedo, pero… ¿Por qué?

-¿temblando? –dijo el

-es por el frio, debe serlo respondí

-frio repitió en un susurro apenas audible –no parece que haga frio

Era imposible caminar sin ignorarlo, el hacía de cada pequeña frase que decía un tema de conversación

-para mi, si –respondí – no creerás que es por otra cosa ¿verdad?

-no lo sé, aunque si es por mí no me sorprendería, se que causo temor en las personas, no soy idiota, se que Kanda me odia por algún extraño motivo y sé que tu no confías en mi del todo

Calle, y una horrible culpabilidad me invadió, caray, si que fui egoísta con él,… no debí….

-lo siento – susurre con la cabeza gacha – no volverá a pasar

-no te estoy reclamando disculpas-dijo él con una sonrisa – no deberías disculparte con una persona sin saber si esta las ha pedido o no, aun así, tú no eres culpable de nada

Resople…. Allen era muy raro, fue entonces que se me ocurrió, era el momento de sacarle la verdad

-oye Allen –dije deteniéndome a pocos pasos de la oficina de mi hermano –ya que somos "amigos", debemos ser honestos con nosotros ¿verdad?

-sí, supongo que si

-pues, ¿te acuerdas de el accidente de ayer?, ya sabes, en donde nos conocimos

-si, casi mueres

-¿Qué paso en verdad? , por favor, se honesto con migo, se que lo que vi no fue mi imaginación, dime ¿eres un exorcista o algo más que uno?

Allen no dijo nada, permaneció callado, como si tratara de ocultar algo , tenso el rostro y eso lo hacía lucir más bello, sus ojos tomaron una expresión profunda, miraba al vacio, camino hacia mí con total disimulo, no me percate de nada malo , hasta que lo tuve ,de nuevo, a solo centímetros de distancia de mi, el muy idiota me volvió a acorralar contra la pared , sus dedos fríos, tocaron mi barbilla , sus labios estaban a la altura de los míos pero a poca distancia , sus ojos volvieron a recorrer mi rostro, esta vez con mayor intensidad y detenimiento, me turbe, era tan bello, tan … tan….¡IDIOTA!

-¿quieres saberlo? – me pregunto tentativamente sin despegar los ojos de mi

-si…-susurre

-¿en serio quieres saberlo? , ¿Estás dispuesta a pagar el precio de aquella información?

-si…-volví a susurrar

El sonrió de manera arrebatadora y en cierta forma extraña como si esa era la respuesta que deseaba y a la vez no

-soy –dijo acercándose a mi cuello y haciendo rosar sus labios suavemente ocasionando un estremecimiento de mi parte , los colores se me subieron a la cabeza , mi corazón latió tan fuerte , que me sorprendió que él no lo escuchara, mi mano apretaba fuerte mente mi pecho, trate de alejarlo con mi mano libre, pero él la tomo inmovilizándome, dejándome totalmente a su merced –soy –volvió a repetir ahora dándole un beso a mi cuello y bajando más abajo con cada palabra que pronunciaba –un vampiro … tu vampiro pervertido , ahora, que ya sabes , lo que soy –dije tocándome la cintura y besándome el cuello con mayor intensidad –necesito que me pagues ¿Qué tal tu sangre?

Reaccione en el acto cuando sentí sus labios mas abajo de mi, cuello, cuando sentí, sus manos por en cima de mis ropa

-¡déjate de bromas! – dije empujándolo hacia atrás separándolo de mi -¿vampiro? –Dije sarcástica-¿es una broma? ¡Lo estas inventando para burlarte de mí! ¿Crees que soy idiota?

-¿no me crees? –dijo en tono inocentón

-¡pues claro que no!

-bueno haya tu…

Resople exasperada

-sabes algo Allen –dije – me llevare mejor contigo si te alejas mas de mi

-imposible – dijo el – si mas no recuerdo dije que soy tu vampiro pervertido… mi deber es estar junto a ti, para que no te pase nada

-no me pasara nada si te mantienes alejado

Reanudamos la marcha, hasta la oficina de mi hermano, me sentí algo triste de llegar, la estaba pasando bien con este depravado

-me alegra – susurro el antes de entrar tan bajo que me resulto una Azaña poder oírlo – me alegra de que seas mi amiga Lenalee, pero me alegra mas, el que tú me hayas aceptado como tu vampiro pervertido, personal

Me sonroje y el sonrió

-en verdad eres hermosa cuando te sonrojas

_**Ven a mí, mi amado Ángel De la noche ven conmigo a transitar parajes sombríos bajo la Luna que nos quiso Condenar, ven a mí, mi amado Vampiro... Siente, no pienses, usa tus instintos...**_ _**La vida se acaba, el amor no. puede que la luna caiga sobre el cielo, que el mar confundido valla a un rio a morir. **_

_**Me encanta tu tacto, frío como el hielo, me encanta cada lágrima que derramas, simplemente me encanta el modo en me miras con esos ojos que penetran mi alama . En la oscura habitación, necesito oír tu voz... necesito sentirte… **_


	4. la sagrada biblia de los exorcistas

_**CAPITULO 4: La sagrada biblia de los exorcistas **_

_**"seas o no un ángel abre todas las venas de tu blanco cuerpo y que la sangre roja y espumosa brote en millares de chorros deliciosos, así quiero verte y beber en esas mil fuentes hasta que pueda llorar tu muerte en un delirio de voluptuosa voluntad" **_

_**Recorreré tus venas,  
>De principio afín,<br>Apareceré en tus sueños,  
>Besándote a ti,<br>Y serás mía, por la eternidad,  
>La noche oscura nos dará su paz,<br>Y la luz de Luna,  
>Sellará el amor,<br>Que te he entregado,  
>En la última gota, de mi corazón.<strong>_

_**"En mis ojos las gotas de sangre parecen como rosas sobre un lazo blanco que no se marcharán... en mis labios tu nombre prohibido se derrite como la miel endulzando cada parte de tu bello cuello virginal  
>mira mis ojos y siente mis labios … no tomes ansias, ya estoy llegando …<br>El día ha muerto…y yo revivo …**_

La puerta se abrió e ingresamos al despacho de mi hermano, no me sorprendió encontrar a Kanda ahí, de seguro estaba esperando desde muy temprano. Kanda se sobresalto un poco cuando choco miradas con Allen, lo observo con furia, con desconfianza tal cual lo hiso a noche, su mano derecha apretaba fuertemente el mango de Mugen, sus ojos de hielo, no dejaban de perseguirlo, una mueca desdeñosa se dibujó en su rostro, aun así, el no se inmuto, su postura firme, no mostraba debilidad,

Allen le dirigió una amigable sonrisa, aun así, su mirada no dejaba de ser estremecedora, como queriendo estrujar el alma del espadachín, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios perfectos, su postura tampoco se doblego, pero… ¿a qué se debía tanto odio entre ellos? ¿A caso se conocían desde mucho antes? , me resultaba imposible creer que un odio tan fuerte se cree de la noche a la mañana, ese odio era de un pasado, como si fueran enemigos mortales que se reencontraban luego de un largo tiempo, como si el rencor estaba en sus genes…

-buenos días Komui…Kanda –dijo él con voz serena, como si aquel breve momento de rencor entre ellos no hubiese pasado

-buenos días Allen –dijo mi hermano radiante

-buenos… días… -dijo Kanda en un susurro cargado de desconfianza, aberración

-qué bueno que has llegado –prosiguió mi hermano –creí que tu también te habías quedado dormido

-no podría hacerlo –dijo él con una sonrisa radiante que me hipnotizó por unos segundos, moví la cabeza alejando de mi esas sensaciones – no tengo el sueño pesado…de hecho…se podría decir que "no duermo"

-sí, eso suele pasar-dijo mi hermano – ha beses contar ovejas ayuda, debes intentarlo…

Otra sonrisa fresca salió de sus labios

-¿para qué rayos me has traído aquí Komui? –dijo Kanda un poco incomodo –si no es para nada, entonces no tengo por qué estar aquí

Inmediatamente se paró de golpe y camino hasta la puerta, sin dirigirle la mirada a nadie

-espera Kanda –lo detuve- no te vayas, Allen ya está aquí ¿o no?

El hiso un gesto desdeñoso y regreso a su asiento, completamente en silencio, aguardo

-muy bien –prosiguió mi hermano- los he llamado porque tengo una misión para ustedes, Allen y Kanda

No puedo describir con palabras precisas el aura que se formo en el instante en que mi hermano dijo aquello, Kanda abrió los ojos, como platos, como si aun no lo hubiese asimilado, una mirada de enojo y des conformidad se manifestó en

su rostro, Allen se tenso un poco, también lucia algo desconforme, mas el logro disimularlo, pero no lo suficiente para lograr que yo no me diera cuenta… pero… ¿Allen y Kanda? Es que ¿acaso mi hermano estaba ciego? , ¿No se daba cuenta que esto solo empeoraría las cosas? , Kanda lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, al estar con él, sin nadie que lo frene, es capaz de dejarse llevar por la ira y quiera hacerle daño, al final, fue él quien dijo las primeras palabras

-me niego

-no te lo estoy pidiendo…es una orden .dijo mi hermano que al parecer si noto esa pesada aura que emergía de ambos lo cual causaba cierto malestar

-aun si,…no lo hare

Silencio entre ambos, Kanda iba en serio, y ya conocíamos lo terco que era. Allen no dijo nada, mas su expresión lo decía todo, también estaba desconforme, pero él no lo manifestaba tan abiertamente como Kanda, el solo se limito a mirarlo fijamente, una mirada que para mí no tenia explicación, pero que para Kanda le resultaba muy reveladora, como que sin hablar, Allen le estuviese diciendo algo, no sabía si bueno o malo, pero algo le decía, al final, dijo

-pienso exactamente lo mismo que tu...Kanda-dijo el –lo que hiso que Kanda se enfureciera mas –aun así, yo no involucro el pasado con el presente,

-no lo hare –susurro él, si lo que buscas es a una niñera, manda a Nicholas, el es el único capaz de soportarlo, nadie puede obligarme

-pues si –dijo mi hermano –en este caso si. Lo siento Kanda, pero esta misión es directamente del vaticano, ustedes dos fueron escogidos por el obispo de roma, tras la petición de el papa, los quieren a ambos… les es urgente, Nicholas queda pendiente por ser… "diferente"

¿Diferente? Pero… ¿de qué era lo que estaban hablando?

Kanda frunció el seño, era más que obvio que acabaría accediendo, después de todo,… era una misión de él vaticano ¿Quién sería tan estúpido de rechazar una? , con todo eso, el no lucia nada contento, se abrumo, y empezó a dirigir miradas de furia a todos

-lo hare –fue lo que dijo –pero no porque quiero, si no porque me lo ordenan, pero no esperen que trate de ser un buen compañero, peleare por mi cuenta, como siempre… solo me encargare de cuidar mi propia espalda…

-no necesito que me cuiden las espaldas- dijo Allen dirigiéndole una mirada penetrante -ni tampoco busco que seamos buenos compañeros, está más que claro que no te simpatizo, no voy a obligarte a ser amigable con migo,…estas en todo tu derecho de odiarme Kanda

-pues me parece muy bien que comprendas las cosas rápido –respondió el con una sonrisa siniestra –así nos evitaremos problemas, mantente alejado de mi si sabes lo que te conviene, no te metas en mi camino

-no lo pienso hacer –replico él con el rostro vacio, sin expresión. Ahora el ser angelical que era hace unos momentos, desapareció para ser remplazado por un ser frio, escalofriante, temblé, era como si un peligro estuviese despertando, como si algo dentro de mi me gritara que corría peligro al estar en ese cuarto, no solo Allen me transmitía esa sensación, Kanda también lo hacía, dos fuerzas chocaban y la magnitud era impresionante.

-bueno –dijo mi hermano con una sonrisa, de seguro para calmar un poco la tensión –ya que se pusieron las cosas en claro, creo que ahora no hay nada que les impida salir a su misión,

-solo una cosa más –dijo Allen recuperando de improviso su actitud de siempre -¿Cuándo partimos? Y ¿A dónde?

-a Martel –dijo mi hermano – en este preciso momento, los detalles les será dado en este preciso momento…Lenalee-dijo dirigiéndose a mi – lo siento querida hermanita, pero este asunto es clasificado, ¿puedes retirarte? …

Quede como un péndulo de hielo, como una estatua, completamente petrificada

-cla…claro –fue lo que dije –lo que digas, rápidamente Salí no sin antes dirigirle una mirada a ese par, Kanda con la vista fija a un lado, evitaba ser contacto visual, Allen en cambio, me sonrió cuando crucé a su costado, y me dirigió una de sus típicas miradas que me penetraron el alma, gire drásticamente, sin mirarle a la cara y cerré la puerta tras de mi

..Pe…pe…pero...Yo... ¿desde cuándo mi hermano me pide que me retire de su despacho por una misión común y corriente? , esto estaba mal, muy mal, al menos que… al menos que esta no sea una misión común y corriente, pero... ¿por qué? ¿Qué era tan importante y a la vez tan incomodo como para mantenerlo en secreto? , eso solo avivo las llamas de mis sospechas, Allen no solo era extraño, ahora también Kanda, algo se mantiene oculto dentro de los muros de la orden, algo que no nos ha sido revelado, pero... ¿que? , solo una cosa era clara, tenía que descubrirlo, de la manera que fuese, camine rápidamente, alejándome de ahí, poco a poco, me sentí aliviada, era extraño, ¿Por qué sentí un miedo inexplicable en aquel lugar? , ¿Por qué Kanda odia a Allen? , ¿Por qué el vaticano los necesitaba a ambos para una misión supuestamente ordinaria? Si esa misión fuera especial, ¿no hubiese sido mejor mandar a un general que a un simple exorcista raso? , ¿Por qué mis instintos de supervivencia se activaban cuando me encontraba cerca de ellos?..¿Por qué mi hermano dijo que Kanda era mejor para la misión que Nicholas por que este era "diferente"?, ¿cuál es la relación entre Kanda y Nicholas?, tantas preguntas, sin aparentes respuestas, solo mi hermano las poseía, y era más que claro que no me las diría, esto era todo, definitivamente tenía que encontrar las respuestas por mí misma, tenía que descubrir la verdad, pero ¿a donde ir primero? , ¿Le pregunto a Lavi? , ¡Si! , después de todo el era un Bookman , el tenía que saber algo , aunque ... no, no creo que funcione, el no me ayudara mucho , si él tiene conocimiento de algo, es más que claro que no me lo dirá , y estaré en lo mismo , tenía que encontrar una forma de sacarle información sin que él se dé cuenta , pero …¿Cómo? ..Bah, ya se me ocurrirá algo, en el camino, ahora lo importante era buscarlo, conociendo a Lavi, de seguro estaba saboteando la cocina, a si que ahí fue en donde me dirigí, pero me detuve de golpe, no podía preguntarle en estos momentos, si sabe que le hice un interrogatorio y averigua que Allen y Kanda se fueron a misión, sospecharía de mi… si tenía que ser precavida en esto…

Decidí hacer tiempo en otro lado, hasta que Allen y Kanda se fueran, no di ni 5 pasos cuando tropecé con Rainie quien corría en los pasillos…

-auuuh –dijo ella sobándose la cabeza –lo siento Lenalee ¿te hice daño?

-no –respondí sobándome la mía – la culpa la tengo yo por estar en la luna... ¿por qué estas tan apurada? –pregunte

-ahh, es que quería ir a entrenar un momento, y pensé que ir corriendo seria buen calentamiento...pero resulto muy doloroso

Fue entonces que note que ella traía consigo su arma antiakuma, una bella muñeca de porcelana tailandesa de cortos cabellos como ella y vestido tradicional, a la que llamaba Yukari,

-ah –dije dirigiéndole una mirada a su muñeca –estas con Yukari, sabes que, creo que también iré a entrenar un poco, claro, si a ti no te molesta

Ella lanzo una sonrisa

-no, no, es más que genial, no quiero entrenar sola, no es nada divertido

Ambas nos encaminamos hacia el cuarto de entrenamiento más cercano, para nuestra suerte el próximo quedaba a solo pocos pasos de nuestro punto de ubicación, ingresamos y nos ubicamos dentro de la zona, una vez que la compuerta se cerró activamos el sistema de simulación de ataque que instalo mi hermano, la pusimos en nivel 3 , inmediatamente el cuarto de holograma se activo y nos sumergió en un universo surrealista , esta vez era unas ruinas en medio de una extensa pradera, Rainie estaba a mi lado

-no vale, yo quería el escenario del castillo de Dracula, hasta ya había practicado mi frase

Suspire

-ya nos tocara ese escenario en la próxima, ahora concentrémonos en derrotar a los hologramas

Ella asintió con un peculiar gesto infantil, inmediatamente una docena de akumas nivel 1,2 nos atacaron, eran tan reales, mis hermano lo había programado para ser lo más real posible, por lo tanto, si podría lastimar, siempre y cuando nosotros lo creamos capaz, si nos dejamos llevar demasiado, corríamos el riesgo de que ese escenario falso se vuelva de verdad, mi hermano sí que se supero,

-_**INOCENCIA ACTIVATE**_ –dije rápidamente al notar que 4 nivel 2 se me acercaban –inmediatamente las botas obscuras emergieron, fue doloroso, como siempre, pero ya estaba acostumbrada al dolor, mis piernas se volvieron ligeras, y un resplandor verdoso brotaba de ellas

-_**INOCENCIA ACTIVATE**_ –dijo Rainie , en ese preciso momento su muñeca , resplandecía en un brillo rosa y adopto el tamaño de una niña de 10 años, unos hilos del color del resplandor de Yukari , salía de la mano derecha de Rainie , la muñeca poseía 4 caras , una alegre, otra de tristeza , otra de enojo y la ultima completamente sin expresión . Sus cabellos crecieron hasta la altura de la rodilla y saco de entre el vestido una espada – _**¡Yukari!**_ –dijo Rainie- , _**rostro de tristeza , activada ,, técnica n° 1 " llanto del titiritero"**_ , Rainie hiso mover los hilos con sus dedos y la muñeca corrió y se abalanzó hacia los akumas cortándolos en pedazos, saltaba ,y corría , era muy ágil , y todo lo hacía con una cara de dolor y sufrimiento, el resplandor que emergía de ella era mas intenso ,

-hey –dije yo –deja algo de diversión para mi – fue en eso que corrí a tacar a los akumas que buscaban derrotarme, los aplaste sin esfuerzo alguno , uno de nivel dos, trato de huir, inmediatamente lo perseguí, saltando tan alto como se me fuera posible, -_**técnica n° 1**_ –dije estando a 20 metros del suelo -_**soplido de Dios**_ – inmediatamente pateé con fuerza el aire haciendo que este formara un tornado, tan grande y poderoso que arraso no solo con el akuma que quería huir , si no con otros 2 mas , al momento en que descendí , no te que uno de ellos se había escurrido por detrás de Rainie , buscando atacarle

-¡cuidado!-grite corriendo lo más rápido que pude para llegar hasta donde estaba ella , pero 3 akumas mas me lo impidieron , mas , al parecer ella me oyó, ya que giro rápidamente , y esquivo a tiempo el ataque,

-_**GRITO DE SIRENA**_ –dijo ella – la muñeca empezó gritar de la manera más horrenda posible , como una especie de monstruo, era un sonido muy aturdidor y que se extendía a kilómetros a la redonda, como una especie de ondas , pero Rainie parecía inmune a aquella sensación, los gritos horrendos hicieron que la cabeza del akuma explotara

En menos de lo que se pueda contar, acabamos con todos los akumas, los hologramas desaparecieron,

**-**_**nivel 3 superado**__ –_se dejo oír la voz del sistema_- __**numero de enemigos, 24, objetivos destruidos 24, tiempo de ejecución, 30 minutos, desactivar campo**_**,** el escenario desapareció y fue remplazado por una habitación vacía, las compuertas se abrieron y ambas salimos

-eres increíble –dije – no les diste ni tiempo de reaccionar

-pues, tu estuviste excelente ahí arriba, saltabas, tan alto y con tal gracia que parecías una mariposa

Me sonroje, no se me iba muy bien recibir halagos, aun así, le dedique una sonrisa, esperen, ¿30 minutos dijo? , eso quiere decir que Walker ya se había ido

-lo siento Rainie –dije –tengo que ir a ver a mi hermano

-¿para qué?

-nada importante

-¿puedo ir?

-esto…dije analizándolo, bah, no haría ningún mal que ella viniera, no era como si fuera hacer algo malo, simplemente iba a cerciorarme que Allen no estaba – está bien –respondí –vamos las dos

Trate de apresurara el paso sin llamar mucho la atención, a medio pasillo, encontramos a mi hermano, lucia igual de feliz que siempre

-¡Lenalee! –dijo el corriendo hacia mí y abrazándome con suma fuerza -¡donde has estado! ¡Me has tenido muy preocupado, todo este tiempo!

-¡vasta hermano! –Dije zafándome a duras penas –en primer lugar, solo fue media hora, y en segundo lugar tu me pediste que me fuera, ¿A dónde querías que este? , así que Rainie y yo estuvimos entrenando

-ohm –dijo mi hermano –me parece bien, yo estaba hiendo a embarcar a Allen y Kanda a los botes, deben estar en el comedor esperándome

-¿Allen va a su primer misión? –dijo Rainie con un ademan infantil –eso es genial, ¿puedo ir? , por favor ¿puedo? , ¿Si? , ¿Si? ,

-pues claro, ¿Quién dice que no?

-¡Si! , ¿También vienes Lenalee?

Suspiré de alivio, esa era una buena escusa, ir a verlo, porque Rainie me pidió que la acompañara, no porque quería hacerlo, así el no pensaría cosas que no son, como que me preocupo por el o algo así

-ya que insistes –respondí

Al llegar al comedor , me quede hecha piedra , ahí estaba el , sentado con la vista perdida, tan quieto como una estatua, lucia perfecto, casi irrealista , su nuevo uniforme lo hacía resaltar mas, lo hacía ver más bello , le quedaba tan bien , era como si ese uniforme fuese diseñado exclusivamente para él , su postura profunda, su manera de ser, su atractivo , me hiso recordar, a un semidiós , sí , eso deba de ser el, un semidiós , solo esa palabra podía explicar su perfección ,

Cuando el giro la vista sus ojos chocaron con los míos, se sorprendió al encontrarme ahí, pero lo disimulo con suma rapidez, una sonrisa surgió de sus labios, mis mejillas se encendieron, mas no lo seguí viendo, fije la vista otro lado, sentía que si lo seguía viendo, mi rostro estallaría de tanto calor… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me sucedía esto? , ¿Por qué con él? , no, no podía, no debía, esto es solo confusión, esto no significa nada, el solo estaba jugando con migo, solo soy un objeto y por eso lo odio, porque sembraba dudas en mi corazón, "yo lo odio, yo lo odio" repetía dentro de mí, "aléjate de él "escuche una voz en mi cabeza, "aléjate de él antes de que sea demasiado tarde"

-Lenalee –escuche a Rainie –Lenalee... ¿estás bien?

-s…si –dije agradeciendo de que ella estuviese a mi lado

Ella sonrió, cuando Kanda la vio le sucedió lo mismo que a mí, su rostro se puso algo rojo, y giró la vista, Rainie lo noto, pero lo tomo como otra cosa

-¿estás bien Kanda? –dijo ella acercándosele preocupada

-si –susurro el –descuida

-estas rojo –respondió -¿tienes fiebre? , ¿Resfriado? – y rápidamente le puso la mano en la frente, lo que hiso qué el sonrojo de Kanda se agravara mas, me pareció gracioso, hace 30 minutos, el estallaba en furia y ahora, se sonrojaba con facilidad, que muchacho, Rainie no parecía notar las consecuencias de sus acciones

-pues, no estás caliente, pero sigues con la cara roja

-descuida dijo el alejándose de ella dando 2 pasos atrás- ya pasara, estoy bien

-espero que seas como tú dices -respondió ella

-bueno, bueno –dijo mi hermano interponiéndose en medio de ambos , lo que sobresalto a Kanda –ya llego la hora de la partida , mientras más pronto salgan más pronto llegaran .

-Adiós Kanda –dijo Rainie -buena suerte

-gra…gracias –dijo él en un susurro

Quede quieta, eso era algo tierno, Rainie preocupándose por Kanda sin darse cuenta de las emociones que provocaba, era mucho más ingenua de lo que pensaba, casi como una niña, y esa era esa tierna actitud lo que le fascinaba a Kanda, que pareja tan singular. Estaba tan distraída contemplando la bonita pareja que formaban que no me percate que alguien se me acercaba, solo cuando sentí su voz aterciopelada susurrándome en el oído pude darme cuenta de su presencia

-¿Qué es lo que tanto miras? –me pregunto, su frio aliento roso mi cuello, lo que me hiso extremeser, gire rápidamente al mismo tiempo que retrocedía, sus ojos me miraban con burla y seducción, no quise seguir viéndolo -¿Qué paso? –Pregunto con voz inocente -¿te asuste?

-no –respondí rápidamente -¿podrías dejar de hacer eso?

-¿hacer qué? –dijo haciéndose el desentendido

-aparecerte de la nada… es aterrador -respondí aun sintiendo mi corazón latir

El lanzo una sonrisa al iré lo que me molesto ¿Qué le resultaba tan gracioso?

-¿aterrador? –Repitió con una sonrisa seductora en su rostro y acercándose más a mí, aprovechado la distracción de mi hermano - ¿estás segura que es solo eso? O…. – ahora estaba más cerca de mí, me asuste – o quizás deseas despedirte de mí, tal cual lo está haciendo Rainie con Kanda… ¿te gustaría?

-¡no! –Respondí –no digas tonterías, deja de fastidiar,

El noto mi incomodidad, mas no dijo nada, se reincorporo en silencio

-bueno …-dijo el ahora con la vista fija en otro lado , donde Kanda y Rainie para ser exacta , lucia serio , sombrío , su rostro vacio no marcaba expresión - a mi no me molestaría recibir un "buena suerte" , pero si no quieres está bien … de cualquier forma … ya estoy acostumbrado a no importarle a nadie , es como si ya me hiciera inmune a la nostalgia … aun así, tan solo desearía saber que alguien me está esperando, o que desea volver a verme … ya sabes ..Sentirme…apreciado…

Guarde silencio...pero…. ¿que fue eso? , note que Allen está quieto, como si la tristeza le estuviese recorriendo el cuerpo, me sentí mal, como su pena, fuera mi pena, no...¿Que era esa sensación? , ¿Por qué no deseaba verlo así? Necesitaba desesperadamente verlo sonreír, de nuevo, era como si una parte de mi estuviese muriendo con el…

-bu…buena suerte…Allen –dije en un susurro, sentía como mis mejillas sonrojadas, quemaban como el fuego, los colores volvieron a subirme a la cabeza, mas, trate de comportarme normalmente, - mas te vale que estés bien cuando regreses… -añadí

El permaneció con la mirada fija , sin hacer ningún movimiento, los labios entre abiertos, y la vista perdida, completamente petrificado, como si no se lo esperaba , o como si esa pequeña frase significaba mas para el de lo que a simple vista mostraba , mas ,con sorpresa, pude ver que una sonrisa se volvió a dibujar en su rostro, el aun permanecía con la vista clavada en el suelo, no pude ver su rostro … por más que lo intente …

-gracias –dijo al fin con una voz pura, y sincera

Me sonroje

-de nada, y no lo digas como si esto fuera la última vez que nos veamos… no tengo tanta suerte...

El sonrió

-no –dijo dirigiendo hacia mí su mirada más seductora – no la tienes

-¡ya es hora chicos! –dijo mi hermano, agradecí al cielo, un minuto más con Allen y perdía la conciencia

-a dios –me dijo retirándose – no te metas en problemas en mi ausencia

- ¿Qué me puede pasar? –Dije sarcástica –sobreviví un día contigo, soy capaz de soportar todo

-aun no soportas un día sin mi –dijo el

-¡deja de fastidiar! ¡¿Crees que soy idiota? , ahora vete rápido, que quiero respirar tranquilidad, por fin.

El me dedico una elegante sonrisa y se fue, Kanda lo siguió, callado, incomodo, como si eso le molestara, no sé cómo explicarlo, me sentí algo triste cuando lo vi partir… pero ¿Por qué? , no tenía la respuesta… ni quería saberla, lo vi alejarse en el bote, hasta hacerse cada vez más pequeño, y desaparecer…. Eso era todo…ya se había ido

-espero que les baya bien –dijo Rainie

-pues yo espero que se lleven bien -respondí

Una vez adentro, me propuse empezar mi plan de averiguar el misterio que ronda la orden, averiguar ¿Qué era Allen, Kanda y Nicholas? (el plan original solo incluía a Allen pero por serios motivos añadí a Kanda y al rubio modelo porque era claro que estaban involucrados en esta ensalada)

Espere hasta después del almuerzo, Lavi era mucho más fácil de engañar cuando esta con el estomago lleno, en fin, lo busque y lo encontré atacando dos platos de espaguetis, me le acerque.

-qué bueno que te encuentro –le dije - te andaba buscando para preguntarte algo…

-sobre que.ó el concentrado en su comida

Ese era el momento, debía de pensar algo muy convincente y creíble.

-veras, es…es… es mi hermano, si, mi hermano

-¿Qué tiene Komui?

-pues…el está muy preocupado, si es eso, muy preocupado

-pues yo lo acabo de ver y estaba igual de fastidioso que siempre, no se le veía preocupado...

-Es que el no quieren que le vean preocupado –añadí rápidamente – pero la verdad es que el no sabe qué hacer

-¿Por qué?

-lo que sucede es que tiene un problema, pero no me quiere decir, lo único que sé es que está buscando como loco cualquier tipo de información que sea de la orden , historia, exorcistas encontrados hasta la fecha …clases de exorcistas , no se …

- entonces lo ayudare –dijo poniéndose de pie

-¡no! –Le detuve –quiero decir, no, el no quiere ayuda, por eso es que te lo estoy diciendo yo, de hecho, el no desea que esto se sepa, me gustaría ayudarle pero...estoy igual que el… ¿tú no tienes nada de información que me sirva? ya sabes...porque eres un Bookman

Él lo pensó largamente, me estaba poniendo ansiosa, ¿me habrá creído? , si lo sé, mi mentira era estúpida, era imposible que me halla creído,

-si, si la tengo-dijo al fin , agradecí al cielo que no se haya dado cuenta , di un gran suspiro de alivio - pero si te lo cuento todo, no me entenderías y nos demoraremos una semana

-¿no me ayudaras? –dije decepcionada

-no dije que no lo haría – respondió – hagamos algo de acuerdo , presta mucha atención a lo que te voy a decir Lenalee –el ahora había dejado a un lado los espaguetis y se aseguro que nadie estuviese rondando en los alrededores -hay una habitación de la orden , a la que nadie puede acercarse , solo lo hicimos el viejo y yo , pero fue una sola vez hace tiempo y por solo unos minutos , en esa habitación se encuentra un libro , un diario para ser exacto es muy viejo , más o menos de los inicios de la orden , se le conoce como _**"la sagrada biblia de la orden obscura"**_ no se sabía de quien era , pero averiguamos y se supo que perteneció al primer exorcista , hace muchos años atrás. Bueno, en ese diario está escrita toda la historia de la orden, sus leyendas, sus misiones, los generales de ese tiempo, incluido las veces en las que fue destruida, pero ya que tu solo vas a ver la parte histórica, te recomiendo el primer capítulo, si lees del capítulo 3 para adelante, te puedes quedar traumada….

-¿te leíste todo el libro en minutos?

-si –respondió –soy un Bookman después de todo – pero ese libro no tiene todas las respuestas, hay partes que quedan en blanco, por lo que vas a necesitar mi ayuda, entonces me buscaras y te aclarare las dudas, y ayudaras a ti hermanito ¿satisfecha?

-mucho – dije -¿Cuándo vamos por él?

El puso cara de sorprendido

-¿ir? , ¿Yo? , no, paso

-¿Cómo quieres que baya por el si no se ni donde queda ese cuarto? , además… no puedo ir yo sola…

-ya cumplí con decirte, no me voy a arriesgar, pero te diré donde lo puedes encontrar, en ti queda que no te atrapen

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo –respondí

-mira, está en el último piso, en una habitación abandonada, que nadie usa, creo que es la 8 , en el lado izquierdo del pasillo sur, ese piso era en donde se tenían a los niños experimentales, dicen que esta maldito por eso nadie sube ahí, quizás por eso lo hayan escogido para guardar el diario, no te recomiendo que subas ahora, espera a la noche , yo te puedo acompañar si gustas, pero solo hasta las escaleras, tu entraras sola y lo sacas, pero a la siguiente noche lo tienes que devolver.

-está bien –respondí – en la noche entonces, no te vayas a demorar Lavi, por favor

El lanzo una sonrisa

-tú no te vayas a acobardar a última hora

-no lo hare, me urge saberlo todo

Le di las gracias y deje que continuara con sus espaguetis, mientras que yo proseguía mi camino, con que... un libro… el libro de leyendas de la orden, _**"la sagrada biblia de los exorcistas"**_ leída solo por unas pocas personas y la mayoría de aquellas estaban muertas… si, ahí debía de estar todo, tenía que serlo, la verdad que anhelaba saber, que necesitaba conocer, pero... Eran increíbles y caprichosos los misterios de la inocencia. Así, trate de no llamar mucho la atención durante el resto del día, Lavi también lo hiso, actuamos con total naturalidad, hasta que la noche callo, cene rápidamente y tras excusarme me retire a mi habitación, las luces se apagaron, señal de que todos estaban durmiendo, yo aun estaba despierta, esperando la señal de Lavi para salir, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve así? Pues alrededor de una hora, me estaba impacientando , pero cuando mi paciencia estaba llegando a su límite y el cansancio me quería vencer, escuche 4 golpes en mi puertas, esa era la señal , me levante y la abrí .

-llegas tarde –reclame en voz baja

-me quede dormido por unos minutos, discúlpame

-minutos, dirás una hora, pero olvídalo, vámonos pronto, no perdamos el tiempo

El asintió y caminamos en la obscuridad, nunca había visto lo aterrador que resultaba la orden en las tinieblas, empezaba a sentir que había ojos en todos lados que nos observaban, pisadas detrás de nuestras pisadas, murmullos que se filtraban...

-¿Qué fue eso? –Dije asustada girando precipitadamente – ¿lo oíste Lavi?

-solo es el viento Lenalee –me contesto el –no hay nadie aquí

-vivo no… ¿pero muerto?

-deja de decir tonterías, lo único en lo que debemos de preocuparnos los exorcistas son en los akumas, no en fantasmas, ahora empieza a caminar más deprisa y con cautela que ya llegamos a las escaleras

-está bien –dije a regañadientes

Así, nos demoramos 2 horas en subir todos los pisos de la orden, una experiencia aterradora que no quiero volver a repetir, cada paso que daba era como si el pasado volviera a mi nuevamente, fue como si el sufrimiento de los primeros niños experimentales se apoderaban de mi cuerpo, sentí tristeza y pánico, los mismos sentimientos que sentía yo cuando fui también una niña experimental, temblé…

-¿pasa algo? –pregunto Lavi

-no –dije –continuamos

Llegamos agotados, y nos detuvimos unos segundos para recuperar el aliento

-bien –dijo Lavi rendido –este es el límite para mi, estamos en el piso más alto y no hay señal de vida así que no te preocupes, solo ve hacia al 8 cuarto que está en el lado izquierdo del pasillo sur.

-está bien –respondí sintiendo como las fuerzas volvían a mí – pero ni se te ocurra dejarme aquí

-descuida no lo hare, ahora date prisa que quiero ir a mi habitación a dormir, son casi la media noche

Asentí y me fui siguiendo sus indicaciones, no me preocupe, sabía que él estaba ahí vigilando, lo que me susto fue el hecho de estar sola en un lugar en donde se decía estaba maldito, trate de no prestar mucha importancia a eso pero me resultaba complicado, medianoche, sola caminando a obscuras en un piso en el que nadie subía por los rumores…aterrador, pero no deje de rendirme, tenía que lograrlo.

Llegue , al fin , un cuarto viejo , tal cual lo dijo Lavi , no perdí más tiempo e ingrese , estaba vacío , con la excepción de un cuadro de un hombre viejo colgado en una de las paredes …pero …¿en dónde estaba? , no había nada ahí, empecé a desesperar, hiso todo este camino ¿para nada? , ¿Lavi se equivoco? , no, el nunca se equivoca en estos temas, pero ¿en dónde? , camine hacia el único objeto en el cuarto, el cuadro, note que tenía una abertura , que dejaba ver algo en su interior, lo moví un poco y descubrí una pequeña puerta , la abrí … y ahí estaba … un libro viejo cubierto de polvo con empastaduras negras y que tenía un nombre en la superficie inferior no entendí su significado estaba en latín , lo saque cerré la puerta y coloque el cuadro como lo encontré . Inmediatamente Salí de ahí, cerrando con sumo cuidado la puerta tras de mi.

No me detuve hasta ver a Lavi parado en las escaleras

-¿lo tienes? –pregunto en un bostezo

-si –respondí –vámonos, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí

Esta vez el camino de regreso no se nos hiso tan pesado, el me dejo en la puerta de mi recamara.

-mañana lo tenemos que devolver –dijo –solo lee lo que necesitas saber

-descuida así será –respondí

El asintió y se despidió, lo vi alejarse rumbo a su habitación,

-Lavi – lo llame, el giró –muchas gracias

-no te preocupes - dijo en un bostezo – lo que sea por una buena amiga, además, lo haces para ayudar a tu hermano

Reí nerviosamente

-s...si...Si, para ayudarlo

El reanudo su camino y yo serré la puerta de mi habitación

Ahora era el momento, tenía las respuestas en mis manos, no perdí más en tiempo y lo abrí. Me salte la introducción, era una especie de memorias del escritor, su primera experiencia con la inocencia, circunstancias...bla, bla, bla. Entre otras cosas. Ahí estaba el índice

_**Capitulo primero:**_

* Historia de la orden oscura –orígenes (pg. 5), fundadores (pg25), árbol genealógico de las familias vinculadas a la orden (pg38), incorporación del vaticano (pg. 54)

_**Capitulo segundo: **_

*creación de la inocencia –orígenes y leyendas (pg. 70), primeros pueblos vinculados con ella (pg. 98), metamorfosis (pg. 120), tipos y/o clasificaciones (pg. 141), Inocencia Corazón (pg. 163)

_**Capítulo tercero: **_

*exorcistas y generales –los primero compatibles (pg.188), los primeros generales (pg. 196), Hevraska (pg. 230)

_**Capítulo cuarto: **_

*enemigos –la familia del mal (pg. 245), el conde del milenio, (pg. 260), akumas (pg. 279), niveles reportados hasta la fecha (pg. 331)

_**Capítulo quinto**_:

*leyendas obscuras del vaticano, los no humanos y su compatibilidad parte 1 –los fríos (pg.357), leyendas folclóricas de los fríos (pg. 377), como reconocer a un frio (pg. 390), razas y generalidades (pg. 400), metamorfosis (pg. 430) como matar a un frio (pg. 440), como atraer a un frio (pg. 450), como protegerse de un frio (pg. 477)

_**Capitulo sexto: **_

*leyendas obscuras del vaticano, los no humanos y su compatibilidad parte 2 – los hijos de la luna (pg. 497), leyendas folclóricas de los hijos de la luna (pg. 520), transformación (pg. 535), diferenciación (pg. 544), como reconocer a un hijo de la luna (pg. 558), clasificación (pg. 570), protección (pg. 590), el primer hijo de la luna (pg. 600)

Me detuve…. ¿fríos? , ¿Hijos de la luna? , ¿Qué era eso? , ¿Estaba ablando de vampiros y hombres lobo acaso? , eso era ridículo... ¿desde cuándo un libro de la orden obscura tiene esa clase de tonterías? , pero… aun así no perdía nada con ver… mire el numero de la pág. y la busque,

Decía:

_**Un **__**frio**__** es, según el folclore de varios países, una criatura que se alimenta de la esencia vital (usualmente bajo la forma de la sangre) de otros seres vivos para mantenerse activo.**____**En la cultura europea y occidental, el prototipo de frio más popular es el de origen eslavo, el de un ser humano convertido después de morir en un cadáver activo o re viniente depredador chupasangre. …. **_

_**Según una tradición hebrea, **__**Lilith fue la primera esposa de Adán**__**. Expulsada del Edén porque rechazó asumir una posición sexual subordinada a los caprichos de su hombre. Lilith fue convertida en un monstruo terrible; nocturno. Mantuvo relaciones con animales; y en algunas versiones de la leyenda, llegó a devorar a sus propios hijos en violentos raptos de canibalismo. Ella es la madre de los terrores nocturnos conocidos como **__**los fríos**__**… **_

Eso no me interesaba mucho, solo eran leyendas de los diferentes pueblos y sus propios vampiros, ajos, estacas, muchachas secuestradas en ciertas noches de luna, y cementerios removidos por los aldeanos buscando al culpable busque la página en donde se decía como se podía diferenciar

_**Como reconocer a un frio:**__** generalmente un frio es un ser sobrenatural, dotado de una de increíble belleza para atraer a su presa. **__**Son indestructibles por medios convencionales y son extremadamente fuertes y rápidos. **_

_**Son pálidos y fríos como el hielo porque aun conservan su naturaleza muerta , algunos tienen los ojos de color dorados intenso , mas se ha llegado a saber que los puros son capaz de camuflar la tonalidad de sus ojos adoptando un color mas humanizado , activando su verdadera tonalidad, cuando se molestan o entran en estado fase o batalla . **_

_**Aunque en general se supone los vampiros, o fríos, son vulnerables a la luz del sol, entre los eslavos se creía que no solo pueden resistir la luz del sol, sino que en algunos casos podían viajar a otro pueblo y llevar allí una vida normal. **__**[]**_

_**Algunas tradiciones sostienen que un vampiro no puede entrar en una casa si no es invitado por el dueño; pero que una vez es invitado puede entrar y salir a placer.**_

_**En algunas zonas de Europa del este, se cree que el vampiro es un ser lujurioso que vuelve al lecho conyugal a procrear con su esposa, criaturas con características especiales (que varían en cada región), que se conocen como dhampiros.**_

_**Tienen una afinidad natural con la magia negra y concretamente con la necromancia, que dominan con mayor facilidad que el hechicero no vampiro más diestro. **_

Quede completamente pasmada_**… fríos,.. Hermosos, pálidos, fuertes y ágiles….**_ "vampiros" susurre con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa y con voz ahogada, no….eso debía de ser un error, ¿Allen Walker era un vampiro?... Pero… ¿Cómo? …. ¿cómo puede ser eso posible? … a no ser que…. Sonreí de ironía, pero que estúpida y ciega fui, las respuestas estuvieron en mis propias narices y yo las ignore, soy una estúpida, todo encajo entonces, todo mi mundo se vino abajo , aquella vez que me salvo de una muerte casi segura , apareciendo de la nada , **"Agilidad"** , la sorprendente fuerza con que destrozó aquellos carruajes usando solo sus manos sin recibir ningún tipo de daño **"Fuerza sobre humana"** , sentí sus tacto frio como el hielo la primera vez que supe quien era **.."Fríos"** , vi su piel blanca como el mármol la vez en que se me acerco **,"pálidos"** , y … su mirada de demonio y sonrisa de ángel que me estremecían y me hacían sentir extraña , su voz que me alteraba cada vez que el susurraba algo cerca de mi oído, sus ojos azules … sus labios acercándose a los míos … sus rostro perfecto …. **"hermosos"…** sonreí… en verdad había mirado el rostro de la muerte y había sobrevivido para contarlo, podía haberme matado, sin ninguna dificultad, odiaba admitirlo pero… estuve a su merced y el pudo haberse aprovechado de eso... Pero... ¿por qué? … que ciega fui.

**Flash back **

_-"¿Quién eres? –pregunte _

_-¿quieres saberlo? – me pregunto tentativamente sin despegar los ojos de mi _

_-si…-susurre _

_-¿en serio quieres saberlo? , ¿Estás dispuesta a pagar el precio de aquella información? _

_-si…-volví a susurrar _

_El sonrió de manera arrebatadora y en cierta forma extraña […] _

_-soy –dijo acercándose a mi cuello y haciendo rosar sus labios suavemente […] –un vampiro… ahora, que ya sabes–necesito que me pagues ¿Qué tal tu sangre? […] _

_-¡déjate de bromas! – dije empujándolo hacia atrás separándolo de mi -¿vampiro? –Dije sarcástica-¿es una broma? ¡Lo estas inventando para burlarte de mí! ¿Crees que soy idiota? _

_-¿no me crees? –dijo en tono inocentón _

_-¡pues claro que no! _

_-bueno haya tu… _

**Fin flash back **

Pero…, que ciega fui…. Que tonta, que estúpida, el mismo me lo dijo, el mismo me rebelo su identidad y yo n le creí, ja, pero que caprichoso resulta ser el destino, me hiso encontrarme cara a cara con un vampiro… no tengo tiempo ahora para lamentarme…tengo muchas cosas en que pensar…. Tantas dudas que aclarar… tantos sentimientos sin explicar

**Este será el sacrificio de mi propio cuerpo, esta noche para ti, hazme sentir dolor, para escapar de la desesperación, llévame contigo en este cielo estrellado y nocturno, frio y silencioso… **

**El verdugo se hará presente, oculto su rostro, ataviado con su máscara negra y de sonrisa cruel, dispuesto a hacer sonar la melodía infame de los gritos de las siguientes victimas y la sangre comenzara a caer … Un****beso verdadero puede ser tan mortal como la mordida de un vampiro … **

**( Yahooo, Por fin acabe el cuarto capítulo… disculpen por la demora y gracias por esperar, esta historia se volverá más interesante , así que no le quiten los ojos de en sima , jajaja, bueno, quiero agradecer a todos los Review que me enviaron, tanto los buenos como los malos, los buenos me alentaron a continuar y los malos me alentaron a mejorarlo, y eso me parece muy importante, porque lo quiero hacer muy bien para que ustedes tengan algo decente que leer , quiero agradecer a demás a mis bandas favoritas de música pop coreano y pop japonés "si, sé que no lo sabrán pero, que importan ,igual quiero agradecer" porque fueron una fuente muy importante de inspiración , "big bang" , FT island , súper juniors (coreanos), underworld ,flow japan revolution , Tamy tamaki entre otros grandes (japoneses)"¿creen que me den algo por hacerles publicidad gratis? , no sé, pero no me molestaría, al fin y al cabo soy una escritora sin salario, no me vendría nada mal algo … YA SABEN BIG BANG , FT ISLAND , SÚPER YUNIORS UNDERWORLD , FOLW Y TODOS USTEDES ,ACEPTO WONES , YENES , DOLARES, EUROS, LO QUE TENGAN," bueno volviendo a los agradecimientos ,hay una canción muy importante que sirvió de inspiración para crear TOOOOOOODA esta historia , una canción que fue la base de todo, se llama MUGEN LOOP , y pertenece a la banda pop japonesa HEIDI " si, se que el nombre es ridículo " pero la banda es genial y esa canción es suuuuuuuuuper genial, si tienen la oportunidad de escucharla HAGANLO , y si se puede lean el Fic escuchando la canción , será más mágico … "¿de dónde saque esa palabra cursi? , debo de dejar de mirar Disney chanel, lo americano me afecta mucho" de cualquier forma , escúchenla y luego me dicen que tal …. Uf, que largo, me pase jajaja, gracias nuevamente, espero Review, si no, no continuo y la historia se queda aquí…mentira, saben que lo hare de todos modos…pero mientras mas Review mas rápido acabare la siguiente…jajaja, SAYONARA… ESCUCHEN "MUGEN LOOP" disponible también subtitulado… "maldición, sigo haciendo publicidad gratis, enserio, debería empezar a cobrar, me haría rica…", SAYONARA esta vez sí…)**


End file.
